Curiosity killed the cat
by Perhentian
Summary: Lui est le mage noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles, elle la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Et si leurs principes sont parfaitement opposés, ils ont plus de points communs qu'ils ne voudraient le croire. Recueil d'OS sans prétention, se concentrant sur les personnages de Voldemort et Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue !

Il s'agit ici d'un recueil d'OS sans prétention, se concentrant sur les personnages de Voldemort et Hermione. Aucune cohérence entre eux à part la présence de ces deux personnages.

Ci-dessous un résumé succinct de chacun d'entre eux :

 **1\. L'héritage de Rowena Serdaigle (~** **7 700** **mots) :** Hermione aime les livres. Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie. Et rien ne l'arrête lorsqu'elle veut trouver une information. Quitte à se retrouver chez des inconnus alors que Voldemort sévit, et que le ministère est en émoi après l'épisode du département des mystères. Canon compliant.

 **2\. La fin (~2500 mots) :** Cela fait trois années déjà que Hermione est la dernière des « indésirables ». Trois années qu'elle fuit, passant d'une cachette à une autre, survivant comme elle peut. Mais maintenant c'est la fin, et elle le sait.

 **3\. Le chant du phénix (~8 200 mots) :** UA. Lord Voldemort est le meilleur DJ mondial et ne trouve personne digne de son talent. Hermione Granger est le nouveau premier violon de l'orchestre symphonique de Londres et ne comprend pas ce qui passionne dans la musique moderne. Enfin ça, c'était avant leur rencontre.

Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling, seules les différentes histoires sont de moi.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **L'héritage de Rowena Serdaigle**

– Aargh !

Le cri de frustration résonna parmi les allées vides et glaciales de la bibliothèque. Hermione Granger, étudiante en cinquième année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération de son état, était profondément exaspérée. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle empruntait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour se glisser de nuit dans la réserve, dans l'espoir de trouver un livre bien précis. Et pour la quatrième fois, le livre était aux abonnés absents. Or les lectures qui l'avaient amenée à s'intéresser à ce livre spécifiaient bien que depuis quatre siècles il n'était trouvable que dans la réserve de Poudlard.

Elle avait mis des semaines à trouver les enchantements nécessaires pour pouvoir rentrer dans la partie de la réserve dédiée aux professeurs sans se faire remarquer. Puis des journées pour trouver des excuses valables auprès de Harry pour emprunter sa cape. Elle aurait pu lui donner le nom du livre qu'elle cherchait. Après tout, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que Harry sache que le « Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon, par Rowena Serdaigle » établissait les fondements de la plupart des rituels de magie noire modernes.

Mais le livre lui-même était interdit depuis vingt ans, et pour peu que son ami laisse échapper l'information, Hermione ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation très agréable. Surtout avec l'emprise de plus en plus prononcée de Dolores Ombrage sur Poudlard et l'idiot de ministre de la magie actuellement au pouvoir, qui préférait mettre en danger l'entièreté de la population sorcière plutôt que de reconnaitre que Voldemort était de retour. L'imbécile.

Elle soupira devant le recoin résolument vide où le livre aurait dû être, faisant courir ses doigts dans la couche de poussière qui s'y trouvait.

– Accio Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon ! tenta Hermione.

Elle avait besoin de ce livre. Il expliquait une théorie qui n'était disponible nulle part ailleurs, et qui, si elle était correctement adaptée, pourrait débloquer les recherches que Hermione menait sur les lois fondamentales de la magie de Paracelse. Son sortilège d'attraction ne donna bien sûr aucun résultat, et Hermione tapota avec irritation sa baguette contre sa jambe.

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit résolument de la réserve. Quelques minutes après, elle se trouvait devant le bureau de madame Pince.

– Voyons voir comment cette vieille chouette protège ses registres d'emprunt, fit-elle avec acidité.

Elle avait beau rester polie devant les autres, et tanner Harry et Ron pour qu'ils le soient aussi, Hermione détestait cordialement madame Pince. Elle représentait un frein constant à la moindre recherche un peu poussée que la jeune fille voulait faire, sous prétexte qu'il fallait tel mot pour accéder à telle partie de la réserve, et tel autre mot pour telle autre partie. Le tout sans fin. Comment était-ce possible d'être bibliothécaire et de mettre autant de bâtons dans les roues de ceux qui aimaient lire ?

Hermione testa plusieurs sortilèges de détection, et s'étonna de ne rien trouver.

– Sérieusement ? Il n'y a aucun sortilège qui détecte si quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir le tiroir ? Oh, et puis pourquoi je m'embête. Alohomora !

Le tiroir fit un petit déclic et s'ouvrit sous le sourire satisfait d'Hermione. Elle sortit précautionneusement le registre, le déposa sur le bureau, et leva une fois de plus sa baguette.

– Quaero Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon !

Les pages du registre se mirent à tournent toutes seules, avant de s'arrêter sur une double page bien précise. Hermione se focalisa instantanément sur la dernière ligne.

 _« Nom : Jules Ackerley / Date d'emprunt : 21 juin 1945 / Date de retour : non rendu / Commentaire : Déclaré brûlé en juillet 1945 »_

– Quoi !? s'insurgea Hermione.

Ce livre ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! C'était impossible. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop précieux !

– Si je mets la main sur cet abruti de Jules Ackerley je lui mets mon poing dans la figure !

Hermione soupira, avant de froncer les sourcils. Rowena Serdaigle avait sans aucun doute protégé son livre contre les brûlures. C'était un enchantement des plus basiques, et Rowena Serdaigle était une experte en enchantements. Ce livre ne pouvait absolument pas avoir simplement brûlé ! Et puis « Déclaré brûlé » ? Cela voulait-il dire que l'école n'avait pas vérifié que le livre avait véritablement brûlé ?

De plus, si le ministère avait pu interdire le livre, c'est qu'il apparaissait toujours sur leurs listes, et qu'il était donc toujours au moins en partie intact. La sorcière rétrécit suspicieusement les yeux, relisant la dernière entrée comme si elle contenait un sens caché. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était Jules Ackerley, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire du livre.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans la volière de Poudlard, ayant semé Harry et Ron en prétextant devoir aller discuter avec le professeur de runes. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours à chercher des informations sur Jules Ackerley. L'homme avait été un ancien Serdaigle, et était mort pendant la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais il avait eu un fils qui était encore vivant et qui travaillait actuellement au ministère de la magie.

Elle relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'elle avait rédigée, et elle espéra qu'elle n'éveillerait pas les soupçons de Marc Ackerley. Elle prétendait faire une vérification pour le compte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur tous les ouvrages qui n'avaient jamais été rendus. Elle s'était même créé un alias, Paulina Jones, enchanté pour qu'elle puisse tout de même recevoir la réponse à son courrier, mais couvrant ses traces au cas où.

Nerveusement, elle appela l'un des hiboux, et attacha le parchemin à sa patte. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps à se soucier de ce livre ces derniers jours, et elle espéra qu'elle recevrait rapidement une réponse levant le mystère autour. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être distraite alors qu'elle devait continuellement aider Harry à préparer ses cours de l'AD.

oOoOoOo

Un hibou brun parfaitement banal déposa une lettre dans l'assiette d'Hermione. Celle-ci la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se noie dans la confiture et souffla d'exaspération. Franchement, le monde sorcier ne pouvait-il vraiment pas trouver un moyen de communication plus fiable ? Ron ne remarqua rien, trop plongé dans son petit déjeuner, mais Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– C'est pour un livre, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

Harry replongea immédiatement dans son assiette, visiblement peu enclin à l'entendre expliquer de quel livre exactement elle parlait, et Hermione poussa un soupir. Harry pourrait être un sorcier tellement brillant s'il considérait ses études avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Elle mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner, et fila ensuite vers les toilettes des filles les plus proches. Une fois bien dissimulée dans l'une des cabines, elle déplia la lettre et la parcourut avec avidité.

 _« Mademoiselle Jones,_

 _Je suis navré d'apprendre qu'un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard se trouvait dans la maison de mes grands-parents lors de l'incendie de celle-ci. Je ne pense malheureusement pas que quoi que ce soit en ait réchappé._

 _La maison avait entièrement brûlé, et tous les biens de ma famille à l'intérieur avaient été réduits en cendre de ce que m'avait raconté mon père._

 _J'espère que votre recherche sera plus fructueuse concernant les autres ouvrages non rendus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Marc Ackerley »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Cette lettre ne lui apprenait absolument rien. Le seul type d'incendie qui aurait pu détruire ce livre aurait été un Feudeymon. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle en aurait trouvé trace dans les dizaines de journaux sorciers de l'époque qu'elle avait consultés.

Est-ce que le livre était toujours quelque part sous les décombres de l'ancienne demeure familiale des Ackerley ? Non, cela ne faisait pas de sens. Il aurait réagi aux différents charmes de détection qui avaient forcement été lancés. Soit Marc Ackerley mentait, soit quelqu'un avait récupéré le livre. À moins que cette personne ait carrément déclenché l'incendie pour pouvoir récupérer le livre sans laisser de traces.

oOoOoOo

C'était le milieu de la nuit, et Hermione regardait les runes qu'elle avait tracées au sol d'un regard incertain. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Les BUSEs étaient dans moins d'un mois. Harry paraissait au bout du rouleau entre ses cauchemars et le départ de Dumbledore. Et Voldemort semblait devenir de plus en plus puissant en dehors des murs du château.

Et elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un livre. Au Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon, par Rowena Serdaigle. Ces deux derniers mois, elle avait passé la moindre minute de son temps libre – et comme il n'y en avait pas beaucoup elle avait aussi beaucoup rogné sur son sommeil – pour trouver un moyen de localiser le livre.

Elle avait fini par réussir à modifier un rituel existant, utilisé pour localiser une personne via quelques gouttes de son sang, en un rituel permettant de localiser un livre via un lieu où le livre avait déjà été.

Elle se trouvait par conséquent une fois de plus dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, faiblement éclairée, un cercle de runes particulièrement complexe à ses pieds, alors que le château était partiellement sous le contrôle du ministère de la magie. Si elle se faisait prendre, ce serait le renvoi direct. Quoiqu'elle apprendrait surement plus de choses à l'extérieur de Poudlard qu'à l'intérieur au vu de la directrice actuelle.

D'une main assurée, elle commença les enchantements.

oOoOoOo

Hermione sera fermement sa baguette dans sa main, accroupie derrière un buisson sur le bord de la route, cachée par un charme de désillusion. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'elle était stupide. Complètement stupide. Irrémédiablement stupide. Qu'elle était en train de faire exactement la même erreur que Harry quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était jeté au secours de son parrain, fonçant par la même occasion dans un piège du seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais elle, elle était sure et certaine que le livre était ici, dans cette maison qu'elle voyait en face de la rue. C'était la localisation exacte que lui avait indiqué le sortilège qu'elle avait exécuté il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un mois. Elle pouvait même dire que le livre devait se trouver quelque part dans le fond de la maison.

Après être rentrée passer la première partie des vacances d'été chez ses parents, elle avait tenu en tout et pour tout cinq jours avant de se précipiter ici pour un premier repérage. La maison, imposante, affichait un extérieur riche et des charmes de protections des plus classiques, mais Hermione ne parvenait à s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhospitalier.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait, et elle hésitait grandement à aller tout simplement toquer à la porte. Elle savait qui habitait ici. Un certain Archibald Smith, Poufsouffle d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait brièvement travaillé comme fonctionnaire au ministère de la magie, au bureau juridique, avant de s'arrêter vers le milieu des années soixante-dix pour faire elle ne savait quoi. Surement vivre sur l'argent que ses parents avaient gentiment accumulé pour lui.

Elle avait collecté toutes ces informations au cours du mois précédant, utilisant les archives de Poudlard, et quelques fausses demandes de renseignements au ministère. Le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à savoir tout cela, elle, une sorcière même pas diplômée, était une preuve supplémentaire de la désorganisation chronique du monde magique. Et ils se croyaient supérieurs aux moldus, pensa-t-elle avec dédain.

oOoOoOo

Finalement elle avait envoyé une lettre, demandant à Archibald Smith de la rencontrer, toujours sous la même excuse de rechercher des ouvrages appartenant à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et en utilisant une fois de plus le nom de Paulina Jones. Archibald Smith lui avait répondu avec une grande politesse, confirmant qu'il possédait effectivement l'ouvrage, et qu'il serait enchanté de la recevoir chez lui pour lui montrer.

Et maintenant elle se trouvait de nouveau devant sa maison, une dizaine de sortilèges complexes la faisant paraitre légèrement plus âgée, brune avec des cheveux ondulés et des traits du visage plus fins. De quoi la changer suffisamment tout en utilisant des sortilèges particulièrement discrets. Elle fit tourner sa baguette dans sa main, rassurée par les veinures qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. C'était le dernier jour où elle pouvait se déplacer sans surveillance, partant le lendemain chez les Weasley. Sa dernière chance.

Mais elle se fustigeait mentalement d'être venue. Avait-elle donc tant que cela envie de voir ce livre qu'elle était prête à se fier à la lettre d'un parfait inconnu ? Elle avait pris un bon nombre de précautions, et notamment un portoloin d'urgence caché dans l'une des poches de sa robe, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait finalement à faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, habillé avec élégance. Il ressemblait de façon troublante à la photo d'Archibald Smith qu'elle avait récupérée, et qui datait de ses années à Poudlard. Mais qui était-elle pour juger le physique des gens ?

– Bonjour monsieur, je suis Paulina Jones, se présenta-t-elle. Nous avons échangé des lettres il y a quelques jours concernant un ouvrage de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle tendit sa main, et l'homme la regarda un instant avec un air indéchiffrable, avant de la saisir rapidement.

– Mademoiselle Jones, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit-il avec un sourire étrange. Je suis Archibald Smith. Je vous en prie, entrez donc.

Il se décala pour la laisser passer. Hermione hésita un instant, ses appréhensions revenant en force, puis franchit le seuil de la maison. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la dérangeait avec cette demeure, et la présence de l'homme ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle était en train de foncer tête baissée dans un piège qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à déceler.

Le vestibule dans lequel elle pénétra était richement décoré, avec un gout remarquable, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la pièce. Tout en notant avec acidité que la vie était décidément bien facile pour ceux nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

– Alors comme cela vous travaillez pour le compte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard mademoiselle Jones ?

Le ton était légèrement condescendant, à moins qu'il ne soit dubitatif, et Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce parce que malgré les glamours elle semblait jeune ? Ou parce qu'elle était une fille ? Ou parce qu'elle portait un – faux – nom de sang-de-bourbe ? Vive la société sorcière et son sens aiguë de l'égalité.

– Exactement monsieur, répondit-elle sur un ton légèrement pincé.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, ne voulant s'enfoncer davantage dans son mensonge. L'homme lui avait fait traverser le vestibule, et ils s'avançaient dorénavant dans un large couloir. Un instant Hermione se demanda s'il était vraiment prudent de suivre aveuglement cet inconnu, mais il devait la mener vers le livre, et c'était incontestablement son but.

– Puis-je savoir comment vous avez su que l'ouvrage se trouvait chez moi ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il appartenait à Poudlard voyez-vous.

Un soupçon de suspicion agita Hermione. Les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard possédaient tous une marque sur la deuxième de couverture, certes discrète, mais relativement immanquable pour toute personne prêtant un minimum attention aux livres. Et les Poufsouffle n'étaient-ils pas censés être un minimum studieux ? À moins qu'il n'ait jamais ouvert le livre.

– Je ne me suis pas occupée de cette partie-là monsieur Smith, mentit-elle. Je suis simplement mandatée pour venir récupérer les ouvrages.

L'homme leva légèrement un sourcil, comme pour lui signaler qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il l'invita à entrer dans un salon tout aussi élégamment décoré que le reste du manoir. Des étagères regorgeaient de livres et de bibelots en tous genres, et elle reconnut quelques autres livres de magie runique avancée dont elle avait entendu parler.

Hermione ne mit que quelques instants à repérer le livre de Rowena Serdaigle, reconnaissable à sa couverture d'un bleu profond, posé sur le bureau. Il semblait presque luire d'une lueur étrange, et elle ressentit une forte envie de s'en approcher mais se contint. L'homme suivit son regard avec attention.

– Est-ce bien ceci que vous cherchez mademoiselle Jones ? L'explication détaillée par Rowena Serdaigle des éléments de liaison des runes aquatiques ?

– Des runes terrestres, corrigea instinctivement Hermione.

Un sourire incongru étira les lèvres d'Archibald Smith, semblant particulièrement déplacé sur son visage plutôt avenant, et un frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Hermione. L'homme avait saisi l'ouvrage mais ne faisait pas mine de le lui tendre, et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas simplement l'arracher de ses mains avec la plus grande impolitesse.

– Mais c'est effectivement bien ce livre que je cherchais monsieur Smith, fit-elle de son ton le plus aimable. Et je vous remercie grandement de bien avoir voulu accéder à ma demande pour le récupérer.

Elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le regard que l'homme lui lança, mais elle se força à le soutenir. Malgré l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement refroidie, et son subconscient qui lui hurlait de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Mais elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour repartir bredouille. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait le livre juste sous les yeux. Une part d'elle nota distraitement que son attrait pour les livres intéressants devenait un peu trop pathologique pour son propre bien. Et que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait était ni plus ni moins que du vol, en dépit de son intention de rendre ensuite l'ouvrage à Poudlard.

– Hum, c'est-à-dire que je suis légèrement confus mademoiselle Jones. Ce livre est un héritage de ma famille, et je voudrais être certain que l'ouvrage appartient effectivement à Poudlard. Auriez-vous un document officiel sur vous me le prouvant ?

Son attitude lui fit penser qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait aucun document officiel. Elle remarqua alors au même instant que la posture nonchalante de l'homme pouvait très bien cacher le fait qu'il tenait sa baguette dans l'une des longues manches de sa luxueuse robe de sorcier. Et d'un coup une pensée la frappa. Elle avait consulté le dossier scolaire de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais étudié les runes. Ni l'arithmancie. Comment pouvait-il alors savoir que le livre de Serdaigle traitait des éléments de liaison ? Il aurait certes pu s'y intéresser après ses études, mais ce constat gênait Hermione.

– Il devrait y avoir le sceau de Poudlard sur la deuxième de couverture, indiqua-t-elle tout de même. En bas à gauche.

Le livre dans les mains de l'homme s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne bouge et le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'une sensation de malaise s'insinuait plus surement en elle. Il fallait être particulièrement puissant pour effectuer le moindre sortilège sans baguette. Et l'homme l'avait semblait-il fait sans même y prêter attention.

–Ne vous embêtez pas monsieur Smith, je vais revenir avec un document officiel, fit Hermione un peu précipitamment.

Elle avait le livre, Le Livre, juste devant elle, mais son instinct revenait finalement en force. Elle était totalement inconsciente. S'aventurer en temps de guerre chez des inconnus. Toute seule. Ce n'était vraiment pas elle, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait si obsédée par ce livre. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maison au plus vite.

– Ne voulez-vous donc pas vérifier tout d'abord qu'il s'agit du bon livre ? demanda l'homme d'un ton hautain.

Il lui tendit nonchalamment l'ouvrage, et Hermione se sentit affreusement tiraillée entre son envie de lire le livre et celle de prendre la fuite à toutes jambes. Son regard voyagea entre le livre et la porte de la pièce. Un autre élément du dossier d'Archibald Smith se rappela soudainement à elle. Il y était décrit comme un travailleur discret, un peu timide, ne se mettant pas particulièrement en avant. Ce qui contrastait singulièrement avec l'attitude aristocratique et empreinte de suffisance de l'homme face à elle.

Discrètement, elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et ses pensées s'emballèrent à toute allure. Elle était dans une maison, qui bien qu'enregistrée au nom d'Archibald Smith, abritait visiblement quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle s'extirpe de cette situation. Rapidement. Même si elle ressentait un besoin presque viscéral de toucher ce livre.

– Cela ira monsieur, je ne remets pas votre parole en doute, fit-elle. Je vous ai déjà ennuyé suffisamment longtemps, je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer l'homme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, augmentant son malaise.

– Une petite question avant que vous ne partiez mademoiselle Jones.

Il s'était rapproché légèrement en disant cela et Hermione se crispa.

– Bien sûr monsieur Smith, finit-elle par répondre lorsque le silence devint pesant.

– Comment vos supérieurs ont-ils pu savoir que cet ouvrage était ici alors qu'il n'a jamais été enregistré dans aucun inventaire ces cinquante dernières années ?

La référence à ses supérieurs avait été ironique et une bouffée d'angoisse faillit engloutir Hermione, avant qu'elle ne décide que cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Discrètement, elle activa son portoloin d'urgence de sa main gauche, s'attendant à la sensation d'inconfort familière, mais rien ne se produisit et cette fois-ci elle sentit que son cœur s'était violement emballé sous le coup de la panique.

Lorsqu'elle avait examiné les charmes protégeant la maison, elle avait bien décelé une barrière de protection classique contre les portoloins, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui aurait dû bloquer son portoloin un peu arrangé. Et non seulement c'était ardu de mettre en place un tel charme de protection, mais pour en plus le cacher il fallait sans aucun doute un sorcier particulièrement talentueux.

– Je ne me suis pas occupée de cette partie-là monsieur Smith, répéta-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

– Vous mentez mademoiselle Jones. Comment avez-vous su pour le livre ?

– Non, je vous assure que… commença Hermione.

Un instant après il fut tout près d'elle et la fin de la phrase d'Hermione mourut sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que la personne face à elle lui soit hostile.

– Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que vous avez envie de contrarier mademoiselle Jones. Maintenant répondez-moi si vous voulez ressortir d'ici vivante.

Elle aurait pu protester devant la menace. Indiquer qu'elle travaillait pour Poudlard. Qu'elle était une envoyée du ministère. Ou n'importe quel autre mensonge. Mais elle savait reconnaitre un danger quand elle en voyait un. L'homme en face d'elle était indubitablement dangereux, et elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre en mauvaise posture pour un livre.

– J'ai inventé un rituel pour le tracer. Une adaptation du rituel de localisation d'Aurora, indiqua-t-elle.

– Basé sur ?

– Une localisation passée de l'objet.

L'homme devant elle la sonda un instant des yeux, sans s'éloigner, et elle crut un instant y déceler une étincelle rouge qui la glaça plus surement que ses menaces. Les dates correspondaient bien sûr. C'était surement _lui_ qui avait demandé à Jules Ackerley d'emprunter le livre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus y accéder après être sorti de Poudlard. Peut-être même qu'il avait lui-même brûlé la maison des Ackerley pour pouvoir ensuite récupérer le livre. Et tué Jules Ackerley bien plus tard pour qu'il ne puisse jamais en parler.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré autour d'elle. Ce n'était plus les mêmes livres qui lui sautaient maintenant aux yeux. Elle repéra « Grandeur et Décadence de la magie noire », « Runes de pouvoir », « Rituels et rites de Méphistophélès » – diable, ce livre était censé avoir été détruit par le ministère de la magie il y avait plusieurs siècles de cela tellement il était malsain ! –. Et elle savait après tout que le « Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon » touchait à la magie noire.

– Où est Archibald Smith ? ne put elle s'empêcher de demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante, avant de se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de cacher ses suspicions.

Le visage de son vis-à-vis refléta un bref instant la surprise, avant qu'un sourire cruel n'étire ses lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer instinctivement d'un pas. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amabilité sur son visage, et ses yeux rougeoyèrent de nouveau.

– Cela fait bien longtemps que cet idiot est mort, répondit l'homme. Et il n'a jamais été en possession de ce livre. Il n'en aurait même pas compris l'introduction. Le livre de Rowena Serdaigle fait partie de ma bibliothèque personnelle depuis des dizaines d'années. Et ce lieu avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui toujours constitué une excellente cachette. Avant que vous ne mettiez votre nez dans mes affaires mademoiselle Jones.

Sa voix s'était faite affreusement menaçante et Hermione était maintenant complétement terrorisée. Elle était coincée, dans un lieu inconnu, avec Lord Voldemort pour seule compagnie. Et elle n'avait prévenu personne qu'elle était ici, certaine que cette expédition ne lui prendrait que quelques heures.

Elle allait mourir ici. Elle ne connaitrait jamais le résultat de ses BUSEs. Ne passerait pas ses ASPICs. Ne pourrait pas aider Harry à vaincre l'homme qui se tenait justement devant elle. Voldemort leva sa baguette vers elle, et Hermione comprit que la suite n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire.

– S'il vous plait, est-ce que je pourrais au moins lire le livre avant ? demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort arrêta son mouvement, et Hermione elle-même eut envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs devant sa réflexion complétement stupide. Mais à sa grande surprise, Voldemort produisit un son désagréable qui ressemblait de loin à un rire macabre.

– J'ai failli oublier… quel autre livre de Rowena Serdaigle avez-vous déjà lu mademoiselle Jones ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

– Aucun, répondit-elle avec précipitation.

– Endoloris.

Elle se jeta sur le côté pour tenter d'éviter le sortilège, mais à bout quasiment portant c'était peine perdue. La douleur se propagea dans ses veines, comme si elles charriaient maintenant de l'acide et elle hurla. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'ignoble sortilège que Dolohov lui avait jeté il y avait une douzaine de jours de cela. Non, la douleur était cette fois-ci bien plus intense, bien plus pernicieuse, bien plus aliénante. Elle enregistra distraitement qu'elle se griffait elle-même les bras, comme si cela pouvait arrêter la sensation qu'elle était en train de brûler vive.

Dans un effort de volonté, elle brandit soudain sa baguette devant elle et lança un Expelliarmus dans la direction approximative où se trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il dévia bien sur le sortilège et la désarma, mais la douleur s'arrêta et Hermione tenta péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

D'un geste distrait de la main, elle le vit éloigner sa baguette en bois de vigne d'elle, l'expédiant quelque part à côté de la cheminée.

– Quel. Livre ? répéta-t-il.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté, tentant de gagner du temps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait savoir qu'elle avait lu un autre ouvrage de la célèbre fondatrice. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Parce que c'était arrivé l'été dernier, dans la très noble et très ancienne bibliothèque des Black. Et que cette maison attirerait immanquablement l'attention sur sa proximité avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec Harry.

Et si ce que les rumeurs disaient était vrai, alors il pouvait savoir lorsque quelqu'un mentait. Comme pour le rituel de localisation. Hermione essaya désespérément de trouver une solution, ses pensées encore ralenties par la douleur.

– Endo…

– Architecture des Sortilèges, répondit-elle en vitesse.

Le nom du livre ne dévoilait de toute façon rien. Mais la lueur de convoitise qu'elle vit apparaitre dans le regard de plus en plus rouge de Voldemort – comme s'il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de maintenir ce glamour-là qui semblait plus complexe que les autres – lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cela.

– Et où se trouve ce livre ? fut effectivement la question suivante.

– Chez une connaissance. Mais je ne peux pas en parler.

Elle avait soigneusement choisi ses mots et les deux phrases étaient absolument vraies. La baguette du seigneur des ténèbres tournoya entre ses doigts et Hermione cru qu'il allait de nouveau lui jeter un Doloris. Mais contre toute attente il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Puis il fit léviter d'un geste le livre de Rowena Serdaigle juste hors de portée d'Hermione, qui parvenait enfin à se relever en s'aidant du mur derrière elle.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous lire le Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon mademoiselle Jones ? demanda-t-il. Quelle raison céleste vous pousse à vous y intéresser ?

Il y avait comme un pointe d'amusement dans son ton, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

– C'est une lecture essentielle pour comprendre les lois fondamentales de la magie de Paracelse, répondit-elle.

– Pour comprendre les lois ? fit-il avec un rictus dégouté. Rien dans le traité de Serdaigle ne vous aurait permis de comprendre ces lois.

– C'est justement ce que je voulais vérifier, indiqua faiblement Hermione.

Elle avait toujours trouvé les lois de Paracelse bancales. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu consulter la vision de Rowena Serdaigle sur certaines des hypothèses que l'alchimiste avait utilisé. D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, le livre se positionna juste devant elle. Pour la première fois elle put en lire le titre, et constater qu'il s'agissait effectivement du bon ouvrage.

– Prenez-le.

C'était un ordre, mais Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le fait qu'il lui demande de le faire ne signifiait surement rien de bon.

– Voyons mademoiselle Jones, où sont donc passées vos manières ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

L'instant d'après il relâchait son sortilège, le livre filait droit vers le sol et Hermione le rattrapa par pur automatisme. Avant de le relâcher brusquement, le regardant s'écraser au sol dans une étrange lueur bleutée.

Elle jeta un coup œil au livre, ne ressentant étrangement plus une aussi forte envie de le lire. Est-ce que cette lueur bleutée prouvait que le livre lui avait fait quelque chose ? Elle constata que l'expression du seigneur des ténèbres s'était faite contrariée pendant un instant.

– Allez-y mademoiselle Jones, fit le seigneur des ténèbres avec un geste d'invitation sec. Je vous donne ma parole que ce livre ne vous fera rien. Et il parait qu'il faut toujours respecter la dernière volonté des condamnés.

Au passage, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, tourné face à elle, sa baguette toujours dans sa main. Hermione sentit ses mains trembler de frayeur alors qu'elle ramassait le livre. Elle l'ouvrit au ralenti, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage du seigneur des ténèbres, qui semblait maintenant s'amuser grandement de la situation.

– Peut-être même que je considèrerai le fait d'épargner votre vie si vous arrivez à me dire d'ici une demi-heure en quoi les écrits de Rowena Serdaigle prouvent que Paracelse était un idiot.

oOoOoOo

– Votre temps est écoulé mademoiselle Jones.

La voix froide et sèche avait claqué dans le silence de la pièce et Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de lire. Maintenant elle allait mourir. Sa curiosité aura finalement signé sa perte. Elle se demanda un instant qui allait bien pouvoir aider Ron et Harry la prochaine fois qu'ils se mettraient dans une situation abracadabrante et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Elle ne s'était pas assise pendant qu'elle lisait, et elle le regarda avec crainte se relever nonchalamment et se rapprocher d'elle.

– Alors ? Votre réponse à ma question mademoiselle Jones ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Hermione déglutit péniblement. Jamais elle n'avait lu aussi vite que cette dernière demi-heure, mais même elle avait ses limites.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle nerveusement.

La baguette du seigneur des ténèbres se pointa sur elle.

– Mais j'imagine que c'est quelque chose qui touche aux équations d'arithmancie d'Isis, rajouta-t-elle avec précipitation. Et aux runes de Thor.

– Serdaigle ne parle pas de Thor dans ce livre, contesta Voldemort.

Il y avait comme un défi dans son ton et Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre avec lenteur, légèrement incertaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

–Battuta a prouvé que les runes de Thor pouvaient être activées. Et en combinaison avec les équations d'Isis, elles contredisent les lois fondamentales de Paracelse.

– Mais si vous remettez en question les lois fondamentales mademoiselle Jones, pourquoi faites-vous confiance à Battuta ? Je doute que vous ayez vous-même déjà activé les runes de Thor, fit-il d'un ton hautain.

Hermione ouvrit stupidement la bouche, avant de la refermer vivement en se renfrognant. C'était évident pour elle que Battuta avait raison, mais ce n'était effectivement pas rigoureux de considérer cela comme acquis.

– Je peux le redémontrer.

– Vraiment ?

Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et lui fit signe de procéder.

oOoOoOo

Lors de ses fréquents coups d'œil vers l'extérieur, Hermione pouvait voir que le soleil avait sensiblement bougé, et cela ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. L'étrange discussion avec Voldemort se poursuivait, et plus le temps passait, plus son anxiété augmentait. Il allait à un moment ou à un autre y avoir une perturbation, et Hermione était bien trop terre à terre pour espérer qu'elle joue en sa faveur. Pour le moment, elle essayait toujours désespérément de redémontrer que les runes de Thor pouvaient être activées.

– L'expérience de Shaun montre que…

– Avez-vous donc refait l'expérience de Shaun mademoiselle Jones ?

Les mains d'Hermione tremblèrent violement.

– Non, répondit-elle avec dépit.

– Rien ne vous prouve donc qu'elle marche vraiment. Trouvez autre chose.

Il n'avait pas bougé du large fauteuil, la transperçant de son regard rouge, seule concession qu'il faisait à sa véritable apparence. Et à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait sa démonstration il lui indiquait d'un ton sec que son raisonnement était erroné. Qu'il fallait qu'elle redémontre ce qu'elle avançait, ou qu'elle trouve autre chose. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.

– Si vous estimez que l'expérience de Shaun n'est pas fiable il faut remonter à la loi de puissance.

– Une fois de plus mademoiselle Jones, c'est une imprudence de votre part de supposer que la loi de puissance est correcte.

Malgré la peur qui l'étreignait Hermione osa lui envoyer un regard mi surpris, mi indigné.

– Mais la loi de puissance est la base de la magie ! se hasarda-t-elle à protester.

Il lui sembla que le coin des lèvres de Voldemort se relevait légèrement dans un sourire moqueur.

– Vous vous attaquez aux les lois fondamentales de la magie de Paracelse, mais vous acceptez la loi de puissance ? Vous manquez décidément de rigueur mademoiselle Jones, statua-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Elle resta un instant figée, à la fois de peur et d'indignation.

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas remettre en cause la loi de puissance, balbutia-t-elle.

Il se leva d'un mouvement fluide et Hermione se crispa, ses battements de cœur soudainement erratiques.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Moi qui pensais parler pour une fois à quelqu'un de pas totalement idiot…

Il fit nonchalamment tourner sa baguette entre ses mains et Hermione regarda avec affolement autour d'elle, dans un réflexe vain pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire.

– Vous avez trouvé une exception à la loi de puissance ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle espérait qu'il réponde, qu'il continue à parler, tout plutôt que de se retrouver à l'autre bout d'un Avada Kedavra.

– Ce n'est pas si compliqué mademoiselle Jones. Je suis sûr que même une sang-de-bourbe comme vous peut trouver.

L'emploi du terme honni hérissa Hermione au moins autant que l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur. Elle allait répondre, mais soudainement les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine d'un visiteur, et Hermione n'hésita pas.

Il n'y avait qu'une fraction de seconde où il était possible de prendre l'avantage sur un arrivant via le transport par cheminée, et elle se jeta brusquement dans les flammes, refermant au passage ses doigts sur sa baguette qui trainait toujours près du foyer.

– Chemin de Traverse ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle eut l'impression que son corps tout entier était démembré alors que sa vision se brouillait. Puis des chocs violents l'assommèrent presque, touchant toutes les parties de son corps avec une force inouïe. Enfin ce fut l'air qui lui manqua, et elle eut pendant quelques secondes l'impression d'étouffer.

Avant de s'écraser violement sur le sol, provoquant des exclamations tout autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit en vitesse les yeux, forçant son regard à se focaliser suffisamment pour distinguer le chemin de traverse. Elle se releva vivement, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps et la migraine aiguë qui lui vrillait les tympans, avant d'être prise de vertiges.

– Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Il faut appeler un guérisseur.

Les voix autour d'elle étaient indistinctes, et elle repoussa les mains qui se tendaient vers elle avec affolement. Elle ignora les regards étranges qu'elle reçut en échange, et, prenant sur elle, elle força ses jambes à se mettre en marche pour s'éloigner au plus vite des cheminées publiques du chemin de traverse.

Elle parvint à se dissimuler dans la foule au bout de quelques instants, mais elle dut vite s'assoir sur le rebord d'un trottoir, les mains sur la tête, pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes. C'était le pire voyage qu'elle n'ait jamais fait en poudre de cheminette. Et la pire après-midi qu'elle n'ait jamais passée.

Pour la énième fois elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace ni de Lord Voldemort, ni d'Archibald Smith. Tout était calme, et un intense sentiment de soulagement se rependit finalement en elle. Qui ne l'empêcha pas de contrôler ensuite plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas suivie, et de faire des tours et des détours inimaginables avant de finalement rentrer chez elle.

Elle salua à peine ses parents, trop secouée par sa journée, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle ne bougea pas de son lit de toute la soirée, regardant fixement dans le vide, comme si son corps était vidé de toute son énergie. Et elle ne ferma pas non plus l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva comme une automate, rassembla quelques affaires dans son sac, dit rapidement au revoir à ses parents en faisant semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle les peinait à rester aussi peu, et elle partit rejoindre les Weasley au terrier.

oOoOoOo

Elle ne parla à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ni à Ron. Ni à Harry. Ni à Ginny. Pas un mot pendant les vacances au Terrier, et pas un mot non plus lorsque la sixième année débuta. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait elle-même du mal à croire que l'évènement ait vraiment eu lieu. Cela s'apparentait de plus en plus à un rêve étrange qu'elle aurait fait une nuit, et elle aurait presque pu se persuader de cela si elle ne se souvenait pas avec précision de sa quête effrénée pour trouver le livre de Rowena Serdaigle.

Qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus du tout envie de revoir. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de folies. Plus maintenant que Harry leur avait révélé la prophétie. Plus maintenant qu'ils devaient trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Plus maintenant que Ron et elle devaient soutenir au mieux leur ami, tout en l'empêchant de se laisser distraire par autre chose, comme la fixation qu'il faisait actuellement sur Drago Malefoy.

Un seul incident fit étrangement écho à cette aventure durant leur sixième année, lorsque Harry leur parla d'Hepzibah Smith. Elle prit alors quelques instants pour vérifier son lien avec Archibald Smith, découvrant un descendant, et se demanda si Voldemort l'avait ciblé pour éliminer toute cette famille. Avant de se souvenir que Zacharias Smith était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant, sans que cela ne la réjouisse particulièrement.

oOoOoOo

Elle recroisa ensuite Voldemort deux fois. La première lors de leur malheureuse expédition à Godric's Hollow avec Harry le vingt-quatre décembre. Elle l'aperçut à peine, alors qu'ils sautaient par la fenêtre et transplanaient en même temps.

La deuxième fois fut à Poudlard. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans la cour, accompagné de tous ses mangemorts et de Hagrid portant le cadavre de son meilleur ami. Elle avait été dévastée. La certitude que pendant quelques instants, Harry était mort, avait été comme un poignard dans le cœur. Au cours de ces instants déchirants, et de la bataille qui s'ensuivit, elle n'échangea qu'un regard avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Rapide. Insignifiant.

Elle ne savait pas s'il savait qui elle était, ni même s'il se souvenait de cet étrange moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait. Elle avait Bellatrix Lestrange à combattre, et Harry à protéger.

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient vaincu. Dans la douleur et la mort. Fred, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Colin, et tant d'autres. Mais Voldemort était mort. Son règne de terreur était terminé. Et ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre en paix.

Harry, Ron et elle venaient tout juste de sortir du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, et la fatigue de leur dernière très longue journée commençait à peser fortement sur eux.

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

– Maman proposait de nous héberger au Terrier, fit Ron.

Ils hochèrent la tête, trop abattus par la fatigue pour réfléchir, et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée la plus proche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, une Molly Weasley aux yeux rougies les accueillit, et les envoya directement se coucher. Hermione se glissa dans la chambre de Ginny où un deuxième lit avait été préparé pour elle, et s'endormit dès qu'elle fut allongée malgré la lumière du jour qui pénétrait doucement par la fenêtre.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule dans la chambre. Elle se redressa doucement, peinant à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle sentit alors un poids tomber sur ses jambes et sursauta vivement, laissant même échapper un petit cri et ramenant vivement ses jambes contre elle.

Sa deuxième action fut d'attraper sa baguette, précédemment posée sur la table de chevet, et de la pointer vers l'origine de la perturbation. Qui s'avéra être un imposant grimoire, avec une épaisse couverture en cuir bleu qui criait sa valeur. Elle se pencha prudemment, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun titre dessus.

Au même instant un morceau de parchemin se matérialisa juste au-dessus. Hermione lui jeta quelques sortilèges de détection, et, ne trouvant rien, finit par le prendre et l'ouvrir. Une écriture élégante s'étalait dessus, et elle se hâta de lire.

« _Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Je ne pense pas que vous recevrez un jour cette lettre, même si je me retrouve aujourd'hui obligé de l'écrire, alors que vous venez à peine de me débarrasser de votre présence. »_

Légèrement confuse, son regard navigua vers le bas de la lettre, avant de s'écarquiller en voyant la signature. Lord Voldemort. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et son cœur s'affola. Avant de comprendre que cette lettre avait dû être écrite juste après sa première rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle recommença sa lecture avec appréhension.

 _« Savez-vous, au-delà de ses écrits officiels et de Poudlard, quel est l'héritage de Rowena Serdaigle ? J'imagine que non… »_

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait ressentir le mépris qui suintait des trois petits points écrits sur le parchemin. Mais elle devait à sa plus grande frustration admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

 _« Après tout, cela fait des siècles que les sorciers ont oublié de Livre du Savoir. »_

Hermione laissa échapper un son étranglé. Le livre du savoir était une pure légende. Du genre de celles qui étaient racontées aux petits enfants. Comme les reliques de la mort, souffla une irritante voix en elle. Selon les rumeurs, le livre du savoir était sans fin, regroupant toutes les connaissances du monde magique.

 _« Et ils ont oublié que Rowena Serdaigle choisissait elle-même qui était digne de pouvoir y accéder. Deux livres. La lecture d'un premier livre déclenche de discrets enchantements s'il juge le sorcier digne, provoquant une envie insatiable de trouver un deuxième livre, sans échappatoire tant qu'un autre de ses ouvrage n'aura pas confirmé ou infirmé les impressions du premier.»_

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent d'indignation, et ses lèvres se pincèrent. C'était de la magie clairement noire qu'il décrivait là. Imposer sa volonté à la personne visée. Jauger sa magie contre son gré. Mais cela expliquait au moins son obsession pour le Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon.

 _« Deux livres suffisent pour désigner un sorcier comme un héritier en cas du décès du détenteur actuel. À mon plus grand regret, le Troisième traité sur les runes d'Avalon a validé l'appréciation d'Architecture des sortilèges. Mais la désignation d'un héritier évite néanmoins l'apparition d'autres potentiels candidats, et si vous étiez la première à oser venir me déranger, je pourrais au moins profiter d'une période de calme jusqu'à votre mort._

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, ces explications doivent être rédigées au cas où, dès qu'un héritier est désigné, et l'enchantement de Rowena Serdaigle est trop pointilleux à combattre pour le temps que cela m'aurait fait gagné._

 _Lord Voldemort »_

Hermione relu une deuxième fois la lettre, peinant à croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis elle effleura d'une main tremblante le livre devant elle. Elle ouvrit finalement avec précaution la couverture. La première page resta vide un instant, avant que des filagrammes en argent ne la remplissent petit à petit. Enfin, Hermione parvint à déchiffrer le titre.

« Le Livre du Savoir, par Rowena Serdaigle »

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge, et elle tourna précautionneusement les premières pages, regardant chacune d'elle se dévoiler au fur et à mesure devant elle. Elle souleva le livre pour mieux le voir, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, avant de remarquer avec indignation que l'une des pages semblait cornée.

Elle ouvrit le livre à cet endroit, comptant remettre correctement le parchemin malmené, lorsque son regard tomba sur le titre du chapitre qui y commençait.

« Exceptions à la loi de puissance, ou en quoi la loi de puissance est faillible. »

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Puis d'autres pages semblèrent se corner sous ses yeux, et elle les parcourut du regard les unes après les autres. C'était toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait incorrectement énoncées il y avait presque deux années de cela. À croire que malgré son mépris, il l'avait au moins jugée digne de comprendre ses erreurs, puisqu'il avait pris le temps d'enchanter le cornement de ces pages si jamais le livre finissait par parvenir entre ses mains.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione feuilleta encore un peu le livre, avant de le refermer résolument. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle le rangea sur l'une des étagères, et le camoufla avec des enchantements particulièrement complexes.

Dans quelques années, elle s'y plongerait surement avec plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup de choses bien plus importantes à faire, comme soutenir ses amis et son petit-ami, reconstruire le monde magique, et elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'intéresser au legs d'un homme qui avait consacrée sa vie à écourter celles des autres.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : J'espère que cet OS vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à reviewer si c'est le cas, cela me ferait grandement plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouvel OS pour vous.

 **Résumé :** Cela fait trois années déjà que Hermione est la dernière des « indésirables ». Trois années qu'elle fuit, passant d'une cachette à une autre, survivant comme elle peut. Mais maintenant c'est la fin, et elle le sait.

Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **La fin**

Hermione regarda prudemment autour d'elle, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, guettant ses ennemis. Mais elle ne distinguait rien à part les arbres, et il n'y avait aucun son à part le bruissement de leurs feuilles. À moins que le bruit assourdissant que faisait son propre cœur en tambourinant dans sa poitrine ne brouille son audition.

Elle eut soudainement envie de leur crier de se montrer, quitte à trahir sa position. C'était la fin et elle le savait. Cela faisait trois années déjà qu'elle était la dernière des « indésirables ». Trois années qu'elle fuyait, passant continuellement d'une cachette à une autre, survivant comme elle pouvait. Cherchant désespérément une solution pour achever le règne brutal de Lord Voldemort.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Même si avec Harry et Ron ils avaient il y avait trois années de cela détruit le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème, Nagini était toujours vivante et incroyablement bien protégée. Et Voldemort avait selon toute certitude créé de nouveaux Horcruxes depuis. Non, il n'y avait rien qu'elle était en mesure de faire, à part fuir.

Et maintenant même sa fuite était compromise. Les mangemorts avaient trouvé sa dernière cachette. Ils avaient failli l'avoir par surprise, démontrant une agilité insoupçonnée à détruire ses protections sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Mais ils en avaient oublié une, et Hermione avait eu le temps de s'enfuir, courant se réfugier dans les bois autour.

Elle lança discrètement quelques sortilèges et retint un tremblement angoissé. Elle ne détectait personne autour d'elle. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'ils étaient forcement à sa poursuite. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient juste à côté d'elle, et que ses sortilèges étaient impuissants à les détecter.

Elle n'osait croire qu'ils aient pu perdre sa trace. Certes elle portait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, en plus de divers enchantements. Certes elle était une sorcière douée. Mais elle avait eu le temps de les apercevoir. Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle aurait presque pu se sentir flattée de l'importance qu'elle avait acquise.

Machinalement, elle frotta sa main droite sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait toujours sur le bras gauche. Sang-de-bourbe. À cause de cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix Lestrange. La rage monta en elle à ce souvenir. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui faire payer. Tellement voulu se venger. Mais elle était une sorcière d'à peine vingt-et-un ans, recherchée sur tout le territoire, et absolument seule.

Comment avait elle fait pour survivre au massacre de la bataille ? Elle ne le savait elle-même pas. Elle avait vu Harry mourir. Et Ron. Et Ginny, Luna, Neville et tous les autres. Au bout d'un moment ceux qui restaient avaient commencé à se replier. Vers la forêt interdite. Elle les avait vite perdus de vue, se démenant elle-même comme elle pouvait pour réussir à atteindre la limite de transplanage. Et lorsque quelques jours après elle était parvenue à mettre la main sur un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, elle n'avait pu que constater que toutes les personnes qui avaient lutté contre _lui_ étaient désormais mortes. Et qu'elle était devenue l'indésirable numéro un.

Son désespoir avait été intense. Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de sa cachette, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, hésitant à se donner elle-même la mort. Mais elle avait continué à se battre. Essayant de changer la donne, en vain. Elle avait eu Antonin Dolohov tout de même. Et Fenrir Greyback. Et Rabastan Lestrange. Et quelques autres mangemorts de moindre envergure dont elle ignorait même l'identité.

Elle n'avait même pas été une vraie gêne pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Que lui importaient quelques mangemorts de plus ou de moins de toute façon ? Mais cela avait changé il y avait quelques semaines de cela, lorsque Hermione avait tenté une action plus osée que les autres, pensant d'ailleurs y rester. Un faible sourire s'étira sur son visage à ce souvenir. Le souvenir de son intrusion dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort.

À l'origine elle voulait tuer Nagini. Après des heures et des heures de travail minutieux pour tromper les sortilèges elle était finalement rentrée, et elle avait lancé un Feudeymon dans le manoir. Nagini avait survécu, trop bien protégée. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient été irrémédiablement détruites. Et elle avait réussi à s'enfuir sans se faire attraper, ce dont elle s'étonnait encore aujourd'hui. Depuis, c'étaient Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange en personne qui suivaient sa trace, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Les mangemorts les plus puissants de Voldemort, rien que pour elle.

Se décidant à sortir de sa cachette temporaire, Hermione se lança sur un chemin bien précis, menant à un lac à côté d'un ancien site religieux. C'était un lieu très ancien, avec une source de magie considérable qui brouillait les enchantements. Si elle parvenait là-bas, elle pourrait traverser la barrière anti-transplanage posée par les mangemorts sans trop de problèmes.

– Elle est ici ! entendit-elle.

Elle jura. C'était la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange, et elle était bien trop proche.

– Diffindo ! Incendio ! Oppugno ! lança-t-elle en vitesse.

Les arbres autour d'elle se soulevèrent de terre, prirent feu, et se retrouvèrent projetés dans la direction de la voix. Elle entendit un hurlement furieux et se mit à courir. Dès qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, elle jetait un sortilège derrière elle. Les feuilles des arbres devinrent aussi coupantes que du verre et se mirent à tomber. Un tremblement de terre agita le sol. Une pluie acide se déversa sur la forêt.

Pas de quoi arrêter ces mangemorts-là, mais au moins de quoi les ralentir. Mais plus elle courait, plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui glaçait le cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pour le moment reçu aucun sortilège ? Comment cela se faisait-il que ni Lucius Malefoy, ni Bellatrix Lestrange ne soient encore apparus juste devant elle, déjouant ses sortilèges avec aisance ? Elle savait qu'ils en étaient parfaitement capable, que seule elle ne faisait pas le poids contre eux deux.

Sur une impulsion, Hermione dévia de son chemin, décidant de se diriger vers l'est au lieu du nord. Quelques secondes après, Lucius Malefoy se matérialisa juste devant elle, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Elle avait donc eu raison de se méfier. Ils voulaient qu'elle aille vers l'ancien sanctuaire.

– Endoloris ! lança Lucius Malefoy.

La cape d'invisibilité la dissimulait bien, et le sortilège passa à plus d'un mètre d'elle même si la direction approximative était la bonne. Elle répliqua dans la foulée.

– Expulso ! Confringo ! Diffindo !

Aucun de ses sortilèges ne toucha sa cible, mais Hermione en profita pour reprendre sa course. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle aurait dû le savoir s'ils avaient trouvé le sanctuaire. Les sortilèges de détection qu'elle avait posés dessus étaient les mêmes que ceux de son refuge.

– Protego ! hurla-t-elle sans s'arrêter, sentant des sortilèges fuser autour d'elle.

S'ils avaient déclenché le charme de Melvure en tentant de pénétrer chez elle, comment avaient-ils pu l'éviter au sanctuaire ? Et soudain elle comprit. Ce n'était ni Lucius Malefoy ni Bellatrix Lestrange qui avaient réalisé le repérage. C'était lui. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Lord Voldemort. Cette réalisation faillit la faire s'arrêter sur place sous le coup de la peur panique qui s'insinua dans ses veines.

– Sectumsempra ! Diffindo ! Endoloris ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle renvoya elle-même plusieurs sortilèges, avant de se remettre à courir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement elle était terrifiée. Est-ce qu'il était là lui aussi, quelque part dans ces bois ? Est-ce qu'il s'amusait de la voir pourchassée par ses mangemorts ? Est-ce qu'il rigolait en observant sa fuite, sachant qu'elle était vaine ?

Puis la fureur monta en elle. Elle aurait voulu partir dans un coup d'éclat, dans une quelconque action de gloire. Pas comme un animal traqué dans les bois. Mais c'était ce qu'elle était pour eux. Un vulgaire animal. Qu'ils allaient torturer. Qu'ils allaient tuer. Et de la mort duquel ils allaient rire, avant de l'oublier rapidement, peut-être même avant la fin de la journée.

Elle lança un maléfice particulièrement retors derrière elle, laissant échapper un gaz acide inodore et incolore. Le cri de douleur de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il pénétra dedans sonna très agréablement à ses oreilles, même s'il n'apaisa en rien ses craintes.

– Maudite sang-de-bourbe !

Comme si l'insulte lui faisait encore quelque-chose. Même en troisième année de Poudlard elle était déjà dépassée. Mais de toute façon, ce n'étaient pas des insultes qui l'attendaient à la fin de sa course, et elle ne le savait malheureusement que trop bien.

Hermione changea une nouvelle fois de direction. Sa respiration s'était faite sifflante, erratique, et tout son corps était douloureux du rythme qu'elle lui imposait. Elle refusait d'abandonner maintenant. De se laisser capturer sans combattre. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait tuer Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ce ne serait pas si mal. Mais elle n'aurait une chance que si elle parvenait à isoler l'un d'entre eux, et elle n'avait guère d'espoir de réussir à faire cela.

Elle trébucha sur une racine et luta pour retrouver son équilibre et continuer à courir. Elle était trop fatiguée déjà. Trop faible. Trop fragile. Une véritable proie. Sans aucune valeur à part une cape d'invisibilité qui n'était même pas la sienne.

Et soudain ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire froid. Elle avait trouvé son coup d'éclat, sa dernière action contre le pouvoir en place, contre lui. Il avait la baguette de sureau, et il avait selon toute probabilité la pierre de résurrection. Mais il n'aurait pas la cape. Pas cette cape qui avait abrité ses aventures avec Harry et Ron. Leurs rires comme leurs larmes. Leurs joies comme leurs peines.

S'il aspirait à rassembler les trois reliques, à devenir le maître de la mort, il serait déçu, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. D'un geste brusque, Hermione enleva sa cape et la tint juste devant elle.

– Ignis Daemoniorum ! lança-t-elle dans la foulée.

L'air autour d'elle sembla se glacer et elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres apparaitre à quelques mètres d'elle, sa baguette pointée vers l'avant effectuant les mouvements d'un sortilège. Mais c'était trop tard. La cape s'était déjà embrasée sous l'attaque de son Feudeymon, flambant avec une aisance étonnante, comme si cette relique n'aspirait plus qu'à être détruire depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsque le sortilège de glace du seigneur des ténèbres atteignit son Feudeymon, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, et Hermione éclata d'un rire hystérique qui l'aurait terrifiée il y avait quelques années de cela.

– Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-elle en directement de Voldemort.

Le rayon vert sortit avec aisance de sa baguette et vola vers le seigneur des ténèbres, mais celui-ci se décala avec indifférence et le sortilège pulvérisa un arbre derrière lui, illuminant la scène d'une lumière verte qui serra le cœur d'Hermione. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait un Avada Kedavra elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux yeux de Harry lorsqu'ils étaient encore pleins de lumière. Lorsque tout n'était pas encore perdu.

– Un sortilège bien noir pour une prétendue combattante de la lumière, commenta nonchalamment Voldemort.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, levant de nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Elle lança un Diffindo qu'il dévia comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille. Un Confringo qu'il arrêta d'un geste de la main. Un Sectumsempra qu'il fit disparaitre en plein air. Le désespoir étreignit Hermione. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pas depuis son Avada Kedavra. Elle n'était même pas une menace pour lui. Même pas un tout petit peu.

Elle changea alors complètement de stratégie.

– Monstrant Via, Duc Exercitum, Semita Auferte Offendicula, entonna-t-elle, pointant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Le vent se souleva autour d'elle, l'atmosphère trembla, et elle put presque sentir le charme anti-transplanage se briser, mais au même moment un Diffindo percuta sa poitrine avec une violence inouïe, juste avant qu'elle ne ressente deux autres impacts dans son dos. Deux Doloris.

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, lâchant sa baguette qu'elle vit s'envoler vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Puis sa vision se brouilla et tous ses sens ne lui transmirent plus qu'une douleur sans nom.

– Bella, Lucius.

Les sortilèges s'arrêtèrent et Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues, et tout son corps tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

– Partez.

La voix du seigneur des ténèbres fit courir un frisson glacé dans son dos. Elle allait mourir assassinée par Lord Voldemort. Était-elle censée considérer cela comme un honneur ?

Hermione entendit deux pops distincts et elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Mais il y avait la douleur dans ses nerfs. Et la fatigue de ces trois dernières années trop solitaires. Et l'accablante réalisation qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser aucun de ses bras ne lui obéit, et elle retomba dans un bruit étouffé. Elle entendit Voldemort s'approcher et il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre de frayeur. Qu'il abandonnait. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le Diffindo qui avait coupé tellement profond que son corps n'était déjà plus en mesure de fonctionner correctement ? Ses pensées en tout cas lui semblaient de plus en plus floues.

Il était juste à côté d'elle maintenant et Hermione réussit enfin à décoller le haut de son corps du sol pour le regarder. Il était absolument terrifiant, debout alors qu'elle était au sol, jouant d'une façon faussement distraite avec sa baguette de sureau. Et lorsqu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux sa respiration se coupa sous le coup de l'angoisse.

– Qui t'as appris le charme d'Éole ?

Sa voix était aussi calme que la mort. Aussi définitive.

– Personne, répondit-elle avec difficulté. Je l'ai appris seule.

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il prenait le temps de l'étudier.

– Quel dommage, souffla-t-il.

Il leva sa baguette et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était paralysée par la peur.

– Une dernière parole ?

Hermione soutint son regard carmin. Elle aurait cru que face à la mort, elle se sentirait si ce n'était indifférente, mais au moins courageuse. Que la justesse de ses principes lui insufflerait de la force, comme une puissance supérieure qui validerait ses choix et ses actions. Qui validerait que tout cela n'avait pas été fait en vain.

– Allez-vous faire voir.

Mais il n'y avait aucune puissance supérieure et aucun courage dans la mort. Elle avait vingt-et-un ans, elle était jeune, elle n'avait même pas vécu. Elle voulait revoir ses parents. Elle voulait pleurer dans leurs bras et qu'ils la réconfortent comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle voulait vivre. Mais elle n'aurait rien de tout cela.

C'était la fin et elle le savait.

– Avada Kedavra.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Et voici un nouvel OS, un peu OOC pour le coup, mais il me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors j'ai fini par l'écrire.

 **Résumé :** UA. Lord Voldemort est le meilleur DJ mondial et ne trouve personne digne de son talent. Hermione Granger est le nouveau premier violon de l'orchestre symphonique de Londres et ne comprend pas ce qui passionne dans la musique moderne. Enfin ça, c'était avant leur rencontre.

Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Le chant du phénix**

– On bouge ! fit la voix de Ginny par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant du bar.

Hermione releva la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur son environnement. Ginny était en train de farfouiller dans son sac à main, son trench posé sur l'un de ses bras. Elle vit Ron finir d'un trait le fond de sa bière et se lever aussi.

– Parfait, je commençais à m'endormir ici, approuva-t-il.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre bière, à peine entamée, ne se sentant pas du tout de faire la même chose.

– Tu viens avec nous Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Il avait remis son pull et ajustait son écharpe, et derrière lui elle pouvait voir Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma et Lavande qui faisaient de même. C'était la fin du mois d'août mais l'air londonien était particulièrement frais et il allait surement pleuvoir d'ici quelques heures.

– Sans façon, répondit-elle. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail demain. La saison recommence bientôt tu sais.

Ginny pinça ses lèvres à sa remarque, et Harry lui lança un regard déçu. Mais Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas de les accompagner. Ils allaient dans l'une de ces boites de nuit tendances, et elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, pas à sa place.

– Eh ! Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant si on veut pouvoir rentrer, leur cria Seamus, déjà presque sorti du bar.

Hermione enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac, et glissa dedans sa serviette en papier d'un geste qu'elle espérait être discret. Elle avait jeté quelques notes insignifiantes dessus, soudainement inspirée à un moment de la soirée. Et si elle savait que tout ce qu'elle composait était absolument affreux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout conserver quelque part.

– C'était super, à la prochaine, fit-elle rapidement.

Puis elle se détourna et s'en alla dans ce qu'elle savait être une fuite, alors que ses amis discutaient avec excitation de la suite de leur soirée.

oOoOoOo

Les premières notes d'une nouvelle musique retentirent et Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un cri aigu.

– J'adore cette chanson ! s'écria Parvati.

Elles posèrent leur verre et s'élancèrent sur la piste de dance, rejoignant Seamus, Dean, Padma et Luna qui étaient toujours dessus. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

– Voyons Harry, c'est la dernière musique de Lord Voldemort, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement. Depuis un an, toutes les boites de nuit du monde entier, tous les festivals, tous les concerts, ne juraient que par Lord Voldemort. Un pur génie selon la grande majorité de la presse, et Harry devait reconnaitre que sa musique était vraiment bien. Mais il en avait marre d'entendre les filles glousser continuellement à son propos. Même Ginny s'était à un moment laissée emporter par cette vague, achetant compulsivement tout ce qui avait trait à ce jeune et beau DJ, jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse par lui confisquer son autobiographie – écrite sous la forme d'un journal –, et tout ce qui allait avec.

– C'est vraiment dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas venue, fit Neville, se penchant vers eux pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre malgré la musique.

– Elle ne vient jamais, grommela Ron en réponse. Trop occupée à entendre des _vraies_ musiques dans sa tête.

Harry et Ginny lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard noir. Ron avait du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Hermione, à accepter que la courte relation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille ait été loin d'être aussi idyllique que ce qu'il avait imaginé toute leur adolescence.

– Elle est comme ça, fit Neville en haussant les épaules.

Ron leur fit un geste d'excuse.

– Franchement, je comprends qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise ici, fit Ginny. Mais elle pourrait au moins venir de temps en temps au lieu de rester coincée sur sa musique classique. Lord Voldemort est autant un artiste qu'elle.

Harry avala de travers la gorgée de whisky-coca qu'il était en train de boire et toussa violement. Comparer le dernier DJ à la mode et Hermione Granger, le nouveau premier violon de l'orchestre symphonique de Londres ? Ginny avait perdu la tête. Et heureusement que Hermione n'était pas là pour l'entendre !

– Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, intervint Neville.

– Merci Nev' !

– De rien Gin'. Il parait que le travail musical derrière les chansons de Lord Voldemort est juste énorme.

– Je crois que Hermione n'aime pas du tout, fit Harry.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle n'aime pas, précisa Ron. C'est plutôt le fait de ne rien comprendre à ce genre de musique qui l'embête, et du coup elle préfère fuir plutôt que de s'y intéresser.

Harry jeta un regard incrédule à Ron suite à sa remarque plutôt profonde, et Ron lui-même fit semblant de regarder s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque substance illicite dans son verre d'alcool. En plus du whiskey bien sûr.

– Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à la confronter, décida Ginny.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée de la forcer, tempera Harry.

Il adorait Hermione. Pour lui, elle était comme une petite sœur prodige, vivant un peu dans son monde. Mais si elle s'y sentait bien, pourquoi vouloir absolument l'en sortir ?

– Mais ce n'est pas la forcer, c'est simplement lui faire découvrir, pour une fois, autre chose que ce à quoi elle est habituée, insista Ginny.

– On ne va pas non plus la trainer ici contre sa volonté, s'opposa Harry.

Déjà qu'il était presque impossible d'avoir Hermione avec eux dans un bar. Ou de faire avec elle une quelconque autre activité d'ailleurs, tant elle était acharnée de travail. Harry grimaça à cette pensée, se disant que finalement Ginny n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur le manque de diversité de la vie de leur amie.

– C'est bientôt son anniversaire non ? fit Ron. Si nous lui offrons des places pour le concert de Lord Voldemort début Novembre, elle se sentira obligée d'y aller par politesse.

oOoOoOo

Des coups légers se firent entendre sur la porte, et Tom Riddle releva la tête avec mécontentement. Il était en plein milieu d'une nouvelle composition et il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps.

– Entrez, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lucius Malefoy pénétra dans la suite du Ritz qu'il occupait actuellement à New York.

– Que veux-tu Lucius ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix ne s'était pas réchauffée. Quel intérêt ? Lucius et tous les autres étaient de toute façon prêts à se trainer à ses pieds pour continuer à travailler avec lui.

– Excusez-moi Lord Voldemort, mais je viens de recevoir une demande de Dolores Ombrage qui souhaiterait vous rencontrer avant votre concert de ce soir.

En quelques fractions de secondes, il soupesa les pours et les contres, et l'influence qu'avait cette femme.

– Non, répondit-il finalement.

– Mais…

– J'ai dit non Lucius, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter une troisième fois. Et laisse-moi travailler veux-tu ?

De toute façon, plus il était inaccessible, plus les personnes les plus influentes de la planète se pressaient stupidement à sa porte. Tous étaient décidément bien trop facilement manipulables.

oOoOoOo

Harry regardait Ginny pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et vit son joli visage se froncer sous le coup de la contrariété.

– Vous avez vérifié au moins que le concert de Lord Voldemort ne tombe pas en même temps que l'un de ses concerts à elle ? demanda Neville.

Il était actuellement avec Ron et Luna sur le canapé de l'appartement de Harry et Ginny, en train de grignoter des chips. Depuis leur discussion il y avait deux semaines de cela, ils s'étaient tenus à leur idée d'offrir des places de concert à Hermione. En plus bien sûr d'un autre cadeau plus proche des centres d'intérêts habituels de leur amie.

– J'ai vérifié sur son agenda, c'est OK, répondit Ginny.

– Quoi ? Hermione a partagé son agenda avec toi ? s'indigna Ron. Elle a toujours refusé de le faire avec moi !

– Peut-être qu'elle n'avait simplement pas envie que tu saches quand elle avait rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne, répondit Luna.

Ron lança un regard dégouté à Luna.

– Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Harry, voulant recentrer la conversation.

Ginny fit une grimace.

– Rien de chez rien. Les billets ont tous été vendus en une heure lorsqu'ils ont été mis en vente il y a trois mois. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez vendre un rein…

– Au pire ce n'est pas très grave, ce n'était pas une idée vraiment sérieuse de toute façon, admit Ron.

– Tu rigoles ? fit Neville. Hermione sort tellement peu souvent de ses bouquins et de ses partitions ! C'est juste triste. Et pas la peine de me sauter dessus Harry, je ne dis pas ça méchamment.

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Neville n'était pas, c'était méchant. Et il avait lui-même la réputation de sauter à la gorge de ceux qui osaient critiquer Hermione dans son dos. Ceux qui le faisaient de face, Hermione s'en chargeait très bien toute seule. Harry eut un sourire en repensant à la gifle que Hermione avait fini par mettre à Drago Malefoy il y avait plusieurs années de cela.

–J'ai peut-être une idée, fit soudainement Harry.

Tous se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, et même Luna se désintéressa de la partie de go qu'elle était en train de jouer sur son téléphone portable.

– Laquelle ? demanda Ginny.

– Eh bien, le manager, ou responsable de presse, ou je ne sais pas comment s'appelle ce métier, bref, le bras doit de Lord Voldemort, c'est Lucius Malefoy non ?

Ron fit semblant de vomir.

– Oui et ? demanda Neville.

– Nous pourrions recontacter Drago Malefoy, proposa Harry. Il devrait pouvoir obtenir des places non ?

Ron arrêta de faire semblant de vomir et lui lança un regard horrifié. Même s'ils avaient fait une partie de leur scolarité ensemble, Drago Malefoy était loin d'être leur ami. Plutôt le contraire même.

– Aucune chance que la fouine nous aide, fit Ginny. Il préfèrerait acheter toutes les places du concert plutôt que de nous en laisser une seule.

– Et encore plus pour Hermione, rajouta Neville. Vous vous souvenez comment il était furieux d'avoir continuellement de moins bonnes notes qu'elle, alors qu'elle faisait en plus une formation musicale à côté ?

– Peut-être, reprit Harry. Mais il a toujours une dette envers Hermione, Ron et moi pour l'avoir couvert lorsque cet imbécile de Crabbe a mis le feu au septième étage.

Ginny le regarda comme s'il venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, et rien que pour cela, Harry se félicita d'avoir un jour aidé l'imbuvable aristocrate.

oOoOoOo

– Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à t'acheter une brosse à cheveux Granger ? fit une voix trainante.

Hermione se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Coiffure parfaite, habits de marque hors de prix et posture hautaine.

– Je vois que toi tu n'as toujours pas appris à être aimable Malefoy, répondit-elle.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ça moi. Potter, Weasley, Weaslette, salua-t-il. Je vous présente Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione remarqua alors la jolie jeune fille à son bras, qui leur fit un sourire sympathique.

– C'est marrant de se croiser là, fit Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de se présenter et qu'un petit silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

Drago Malefoy la regarda avec étonnement avec de se tourner vers Harry avec un sourire narquois.

– Sérieusement Potter, tu ne lui as même pas dit que c'était de moi que venaient vos places ? Tu me brises le cœur. D'ailleurs Granger, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu sois le genre de fille à baver devant Lord Voldemort.

Hermione se renfrogna, n'osant dire devant Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller à ce concert. Même elle qui ne sortait jamais savait que ces places valaient une fortune.

– On attendait de se faire refouler à l'entrée pour pouvoir rejeter la faute sur toi, répondit Ginny avec désinvolture.

Drago Malefoy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

–Allez, suivez-moi que je vous prouve une fois de plus à quel point c'est incroyable d'être un Malefoy.

Ils s'éloignèrent petit à petit de l'entrée principale du concert pour contourner le bâtiment.

– J'espère que tu ne comptes pas nous égorger dans une ruelle sombre Malefoy, fit Ron.

– Je comptais plutôt vous noyer à vrai dire, répondit le blond après un instant de réflexion.

Ron rigola et un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Hermione. Visiblement une année loin les uns des autres et une nouvelle dose de maturité avaient fait un grand bien à leur relation conflictuelle. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une entrée qui aurait presque pu être cachée s'il n'y avait pas eu un tapis rouge sur le sol et deux immenses gardes du corps devant. Drago Malfoy leur tendit six billets et ils les regardèrent soigneusement avant de s'écarter.

– Après-vous messieurs dames, firent-ils.

Ils furent conduits le long d'un dédale de couloirs qui constituait visiblement les loges des artistes et des techniciens.

– Vous pensez qu'on va croiser Lord Voldemort ? demanda avec excitation Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais la rousse l'ignora.

– Aucune chance, répondit Drago. Selon mon père il fait toujours évacuer les couloirs avant son passage pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit d'indésirable.

– Il y a donc quelqu'un d'encore plus hautain que Drago Malefoy sur cette planète ? fit Harry d'un air faussement stupéfait.

– Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? répondit Drago Malefoy.

– Tu l'as déjà rencontré toi ? demanda alors Astoria.

– Non, avoua Drago avec une grimace déçue. Tu n'as vraiment pas tort tu sais Potter. Il parait qu'il est absolument imbuvable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent introduits au premier rang de la foule, des vigiles leur traçant le chemin, et Hermione se retrouva tout contre la barrière courant le long de l'immense scène, avec Drago à sa gauche et Harry à sa droite. La foule autour d'eux était incroyablement oppressante, et si Hermione n'était décidément pas à l'aise, elle était au moins contente de ne pas être en plein milieu.

– Eh Malefoy, leur cria Ginny parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Je retire tout ce que j'ai jamais dit sur toi. Le concert de Lord Voldemort aux premières loges, c'est juste dingue !

Drago Malefoy lui fit un sourire suffisant et Ginny rigola. Derrière eux, une partie de la foule scandait le pseudonyme du DJ avec frénésie – personne ne connaissait son vrai nom –, et Hermione entendit plusieurs « Lord Voldemort je t'aime », hurlés aussi bien par des garçons que par des filles.

– Il a vraiment besoin d'une scène aussi grande ? demanda Hermione à Drago. Je veux dire, il est tout seul, et il a juste besoin d'une table de mixage.

– T'as pas changé d'un poil Granger ! lui répondit simplement Drago Malefoy.

– Malefoy je ne te permets pas de critiquer Hermione, intervint Harry. Si jamais tu…

Une clameur étourdissante émergea de la foule, et Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase pour regarder la scène avec avidité. Hermione releva aussi la tête, cherchant une figure sur scène, avant de comprendre que seule la luminosité avait changé.

Le public entier scandait maintenant le nom du DJ, et Hermione se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, avant de se retourner avec précipitation en voyant la véritable marée humaine. Elle eut tout le même le temps d'apercevoir quelques pancartes avec des messages plus ou moins osés.

Puis une certaine angoisse s'empara d'elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle danse ce soir si elle ne voulait pas faire complétement tache, et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait absolument pas comment danser dans ce genre d'évènement. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était risquée, c'était lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, à une soirée d'anniversaire, et elle avait été tellement ridicule qu'elle n'avait plus jamais réessayé.

– Du calme Granger ! lui fit Drago Malefoy, juste à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna son regard affolé vers lui et il lui désigna quelque chose sur leur gauche.

– Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne seras jamais aussi ridicule qu'elles de toute façon, rajouta-t-il.

Elle plissa des yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il montrait, et elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une pancarte avec écrit dessus « Lord Voldemort épousez-nous » avec des cœurs à la place de chacun des « o ». Puis elle réalisa que Drago Malefoy venait d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, sans se moquer d'elle, et elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais au même moment la scène devint compétemment noire, le public hurla, et quelques puissantes notes de musique résonnèrent.

– Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu, entendit-elle Ginny psalmodier.

La scène s'éclaira alors violement, et si Hermione reconnut sans souci Lord Voldemort – elle avait fait des recherches avant de venir –, elle resta un instant bouche bée.

– Oh il est beau le con, laissa échapper Harry.

Et Hermione ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Grand, brun, avec des traits aristocratiques, Lord Voldemort semblait être l'incarnation même de la beauté.

oOoOoOo

À bout de forces, Hermione s'appuya contre la barrière alors que tout le monde, absolument tout le monde autour d'elle sautait frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Elle réussit à reprendre son souffle sans trop se faire bousculer, mais elle devait admettre que Drago Malefoy et Harry s'arrangeaient particulièrement bien pour la protéger en faisant barrage avec leur propres corps.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce concert. Il y avait quelque chose bien sûr dans la musique de Lord Voldemort, elle était trop honnête pour ne pas le reconnaitre. Une certaine recherche, même si elle n'était pas sure que cela puisse être considéré comme du talent. À quel point cela pouvait-il être compliqué de simplement réarranger des sons déjà existants ? Rien à voir avec le fait de vraiment savoir jouer d'un instrument de musique.

Elle n'était pas à sa place ici, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Et cette sensation s'amplifia lorsque la foule s'agita encore plus en voyant Lord Voldemort s'avancer vers le devant de la scène, chantant la mélodie de la chanson qui passait au passage. Il chantait divinement bien, et Hermione put se rendre compte que de près il semblait encore plus beau.

Il balaya la foule du regard, et ses yeux passèrent sur Hermione sans s'arrêter, revinrent un instant s'y accrocher, à peine une fraction de seconde, avant que son regard ne se porte de nouveau au loin. Et Hermione se rappela soudainement qu'elle était la seule personne absolument immobile et silencieuse aux alentours, qu'elle avait surement dû avoir un air ennuyé sur le visage, et elle enfouit sa tête dans la barrière en espérant qu'aucun des caméramans n'ait filmé cela.

oOoOoOo

– Lucius, trouve-moi les vidéos qui filmaient le premier rang, vers le milieu de la scène.

– Tout de suite, acquiesça Lucius malgré sa surprise à son étrange demande.

Lord Voldemort continua son chemin jusqu'à sa loge, et s'attrapa un verre d'eau dès qu'il fut seul. Il eut une pensée dédaigneuse pour son public, pour toutes ces personnes qui seraient presque prêtes à tuer pour lui, sans même le connaitre.

Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, et Lucius revint rapidement avec son ordinateur.

– Je viens de récupérer l'intégralité des bandes principales. Que cherchez vous exactement ?

– Je veux identifier quelqu'un.

Il attrapa sans cérémonie l'ordinateur de Lucius, et commença à naviguer parmi les différentes vidéos. Il finit par en trouver une qui filmait exactement la portion du public qu'il souhaitait, et il reconnut la fille aux cheveux désordonnés qui semblait s'ennuyer à son concert.

Personne ne s'ennuyait à ses concerts. Son public était toujours en délire, surtout à Londres, sa ville d'origine. Tout le monde avait toujours reconnu son talent. À part peut-être cet idiot de Albus Dumbledore, qui avait refusé de le produire à ses tout débuts, jugeant sa musique trop expérimentale. Il devait maintenant s'en mordre les doigts.

Sur l'image qu'il regardait, la jeune fille faisait au moins l'effort de sourire, à moins qu'elle ne sourie à la personne à laquelle elle semblait essayer de parler, un jeune homme blond au profil aristocratique…

– N'est-ce pas ton fils Lucius ? demanda-t-il.

Lucius se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

– Si. Il…

– Qui est la jeune fille avec lui ? le coupa Lord Voldemort.

– Avec lui ? C'est son amie, Astoria Greengrass.

– Non, pas elle, de l'autre côté. Celle qui ressemble à un épouvantail. Elle parle à ton fils.

– Ce doit être l'une des personnes pour lesquelles il m'a demandé des tickets. Attendez, je vais retrouver les noms.

Il fouilla un instant dans son téléphone, alors que Lord Voldemort regardait les images suivantes. La jeune fille sauta en l'air quelques fois, entrainée soit par le fils de Lucius, soit par l'autre jeune homme à sa droite, mais sinon son expression variait peu, et jamais au même moment que celle des autres. Il fronça les sourcils et mit le son en même temps que l'image.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle réagissait à chaque fois lorsque sa musique faisait un enchainement quelque peu audacieux, au lieu de simplement se laisser porter par les basses et la mélodie. Une musicienne sans aucun doute. Et visiblement trainée ici par ses amis contre son grès.

– Hermione Granger, fit enfin Lucius. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Depuis le début de la saison elle est le premier violon de l'orchestre symphonique de Londres.

Ah. Elle était donc l'une de ses musiciennes classiques qui se croyait meilleure que tout le monde.

– Trouve moi la meilleure place pour le prochain concert où elle joue, ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui avait fait l'affront de s'ennuyer à l'un de ses concerts ? Très bien, il irait en faire de même au sien. Et ensuite il détruirait sa carrière.

oOoOoOo

Hermione avait passé une mauvaise journée. Ils étaient rentrés tard après le concert de Lord Voldemort, et elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, ses chansons tournant contre son grès dans sa tête. Elle avait même fini par noter sur un bout de papier quelques notes inspirées de ses musiques pour évacuer sa frustration.

Elle n'était donc pas particulièrement ravie de devoir se retrouver sur scène dans une petite demi-heure, sans être au meilleur de sa forme. Le violon allait la détendre, elle le savait, mais pour le moment elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle ressortit finalement le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait noté quelques notes ce matin, en modifiant certaines, et rallongeant la mélodie.

– Hermione, il va bientôt falloir entrer en scène, entendit-elle.

– Oui oui bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite ! répondit-elle.

Elle se leva avec précipitation, rajusta un pli sur sa robe, et rejoignit les autres musiciens sans noter les derniers ajustements qu'elle avait en tête.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort s'enfonça dans son siège, son regard fixé sur le premier violon. Elle semblait bien moins hirsute avec ses cheveux soigneusement ordonnés dans un chignon strict, et sa longue robe noire, et il la détailla du regard jusqu'à ce que sa partie ne commence. C'était un morceau difficile, technique, qu'il était dur de rendre aussi harmonieux et léger qu'il devait paraitre. Et vu l'air coincé de la demoiselle, il doutait qu'elle y arrive.

Il fut surpris. Au moment même où elle commença à jouer, le visage de Hermione Granger se détendit, et elle sembla s'envoler en même temps que la musique qui sortait de son violon. C'était doux et aérien, pas tout à fait comme le morceau aurait dû se jouer, mais avec une saveur étrangement saisissante.

oOoOoOo

Hermione laissa retomber son archet alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonnait dans la salle, et que le chef d'orchestre lui faisait un discret clin d'œil. Elle se tourna alors vers le public, redoutant comme toujours ce moment qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, elle se plia aux convenances, mit son violon et son archet dans une main, et s'inclina lorsque le chef d'orchestre lui fit signe.

Ce n'est qu'en se relevant de sa révérence qu'elle remarqua l'homme au premier rang qui n'applaudissait pas, même s'il s'était levé avec le reste du public. Et pire que tout, cet homme la fixait résolument, comme si son manque d'applaudissement lui était justement destiné. Immédiatement lui revinrent en tête tous les passages qu'elle avait légèrement ratés lors de sa prestation.

Elle dut faire un effort pour que son sourire ne flanche pas et regarda résolument autre part. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil l'homme, ses entrailles se liquéfiant sous sa critique plus que visible. À chaque coup d'œil, elle le détailla, notant d'abord le costume impeccable, puis les cheveux noirs, et enfin le visage aristocratique.

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut Lord Voldemort, qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaitre en faisant une nouvelle révérence. Elle pensa pour elle-même que c'était une drôle de surprise qu'elle soit allée à son concert la veille, et qu'il soit aujourd'hui au sien. Et qu'ils aient aussi peu apprécié l'un que l'autre la prestation de l'autre.

Cette pensée la fit presque rire, et l'attitude de Lord Voldemort, quoiqu'impolie, ne la toucha plus autant. Elle se permit de lui faire un grand sourire, même s'il n'avait surement aucune idée de pourquoi elle lui souriait.

oOoOoOo

– C'était juste parfait Hermione, la félicita le chef d'orchestre. Très belle performance ce soir.

– Oh merci beaucoup Viktor, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Hermione ne retourne dans sa loge, malgré tout durement touchée par la critique affichée de Lord Voldemort. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son violon et de défaire son chignon que des coups légers retentirent sur la porte.

– Oui ?

La tête de l'une des ouvreuses passa par la porte et Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

– Je t'amène ton visiteur Hermione, fit l'ouvreuse, les yeux étrangement écarquillés. Par ici s'il vous plaît Lord Voldemort.

Avant même que Hermione ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Lord Voldemort pénétra d'un pas assuré dans sa loge, comme si c'était en fait la sienne. Elle entendit l'ouvreuse glousser alors qu'elle refermait la porte et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Lord Voldemort semblait remplir tout l'espace de par sa prestance impeccable, à moins que ce soit à cause de son parfum raffiné qui avait envahi sa loge en même temps que lui.

– Est-ce que je peux vous aider? demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Elle ne savait pas comment il s'était débrouillé pour se faire guider jusqu'à sa loge, les visites étant normalement strictement contrôlées, et elle n'appréciait que moyennement un comportement aussi cavalier. Surtout après sa critique évidente lors des applaudissements.

– Bonsoir mademoiselle Granger, répondit l'homme d'une voix égale. Après réflexion, les cheveux relâchés vous vont mieux, cela vous donne l'air moins coincée.

Hermione se figea de stupeur. Cet homme se permettait donc de s'introduire sans sa permission dans sa loge, d'ignorer ses questions et de critiquer ses cheveux. Comme si elle n'était pas là, il fit le tour de sa loge, avant de s'arrêter devant son bureau et de regarder avec attention ce qu'il y avait dessus. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de regarder les notes qu'elle avait griffonnées sur un bout de papier, elle se précipita vers le bureau et les récupéra d'un geste vif.

– Je n'avais pas fini, fit Lord Voldemort d'un ton polaire.

Hermione lui lança un regard indigné. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet abruti ?

– Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à fouiller dans mes affaires, répondit-elle avec acidité.

C'était ses notes, personne n'avait le droit de les lire.

– Ainsi vous n'êtes pas simplement violoniste mais vous composez aussi… fit Lord Voldemort avec dédain.

– Cela ne vous concerne pas, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Le visage de Lord Voldemort était inexpressif, et seul l'un de ses sourcils reflétait le mépris qu'il semblait porter à sa remarque, voir à sa personne. Sa mauvaise journée semblait visiblement se poursuivre, et Hermione sentit son exaspération monter en flèche.

– Ecoutez monsieur, je suis légèrement fatiguée et je ne pensais pas avoir de visite. Je vous demande de bien vouloir sortir de ma loge, fit-elle le plus poliment qu'elle put.

Une expression de surprise passa un instant sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, avant qu'un infime sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

– J'aimerais vraiment finir de lire vos notes mademoiselle Granger, fit-il en tendant la main avec l'assurance de quelqu'un habitué à voir tous ses ordres exécutés sans attendre.

Il s'avança légèrement vers elle, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi à cran, justement à cause du manque de sommeil suite à _son_ concert, elle se serait surement sentie intimidée.

– Je ne vois pas ce que vous y comprendriez, répondit-t-elle cependant sans bouger.

De nouveau un haussement de sourcil hautain accueillit sa remarque, avant que le regard de Lord Voldemort ne se pose sur son violon et qu'il ne s'en empare d'une main.

– Reposez ça immédiatement ! s'exclama Hermione en s'avançant résolument vers lui.

Son violon coutait une fortune et elle ne voulait pas qu'un simple DJ ne le lui abime. Mais il ne l'écouta absolument pas, cala le violon sous son menton et leva l'archet. Puis, avec un regard moqueur pour elle, il se mit à jouer le bout de mélodie qu'elle avait couché sur le papier. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu, n'ayant pu finir de lire ses notes, et enchaina sur une partie du morceau qu'elle venait juste de jouer devant le public, l'exécutant à la perfection, quoique avec une certaine raideur.

Alors que Hermione peinait à reprendre ses esprits devant une démonstration d'une telle virtuosité, il reposa précautionneusement son violon sur son support.

– Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez du violon, souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Le silence plana un moment entre eux alors qu'ils s'observaient.

– Ce que vous avez écrit, ce n'est pas _si_ mal pour une débutante, fit finalement Lord Voldemort avec dédain.

C'était dit de telle façon qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une insulte que d'un compliment, et Hermione fit une grimace désabusée.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas très bon, admit-elle avec lassitude. Mais ça me tournait dans la tête depuis hier soir et il fallait que je l'écrive.

– Depuis hier soir ? releva Lord Voldemort d'un ton tranchant.

Hermione rougit légèrement, embarrassée.

– J'étais à votre concert hier soir. L'idée m'en est venue là-bas, avoua-t-elle finalement.

– Moi qui pensais que vous aviez passé l'intégralité de mon concert à vous ennuyer.

Hermione le regarda avec stupeur, surprise qu'il puisse se souvenir de l'avoir vue. Puis elle se sentit mortifiée par l'idée qu'il l'ait remarquée à cause de son manque d'enthousiasme. Avant de se souvenir que c'était exactement pour cela qu'elle l'avait remarqué lui dans son public, quoique bien moins important.

– Je ne me suis pas ennuyée, protesta-t-elle. Ce n'est juste pas vraiment mon style.

Un éclat de dédain passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

– Evidement que ce n'est pas votre style. Vous ne jouez pas mercredi soir prochain n'est-ce pas ?

– Heu, non effectivement, répondit-elle, décontenancée par la question.

Il lui tendit une carte qu'elle prit machinalement.

– Passez me voir à dix-huit heures et je vous montrerai ce que c'est que d'avoir véritablement du talent. Et amenez la fin de votre mélodie.

Là-dessus il sortit de la pièce et Hermione resta bêtement immobile, à la fois blessée dans son orgueil et outrée par son manque de respect.

oOoOoOo

Hermione hésitait depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement la carte que Lord Voldemort lui avait donné il y avait quatre jours de cela, et elle vérifia une fois de plus l'adresse. Elle avait en face d'elle un vrai manoir, en plein cœur de Londres. Qu'il vive ou travaille dans cet endroit, Lord Voldemort devait être richissime. Mais elle supposait qu'être le premier DJ mondial ne devait pas vraiment le laisser sur la paille.

Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de partir, et l'envie d'y aller. De partir parce que plus elle se repassait la scène de samedi soir dernier dans la tête, plus elle se disait que l'homme avait été désagréable et méprisant au possible – elle était même presque certaine qu'il ne faisait tout cela que pour l'humilier –. Et d'y aller parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien lui montrer.

Finalement, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et elle traversa résolument la rue, avant de s'avancer vers le bâtiment. Elle sonna au portail, et une voix lui répondit rapidement.

– Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lord Voldemort, annonça-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout, puis elle entendit le portillon s'ouvrir.

– Allez-y mademoiselle.

– Merci, fit-elle.

Elle rentra, essayant d'afficher plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Celle-ci semblait gardée par deux majordomes qui ressemblaient plus à des gardes du corps.

– Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lord Voldemort, annonça-t-elle de nouveau lorsqu'elle fut devant eux.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis l'un d'entre eux hocha la tête.

– Il vous attend, je vais vous conduire à lui mademoiselle.

– Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle.

Il la fit rentrer et la débarrassa avec courtoisie de son manteau. Puis il la fit monter à l'étage et la guida parmi les couloirs, avant de frapper doucement contre le battant d'une porte.

– Entrez, retentit la voix froide de Lord Voldemort.

L'homme poussa le battant de la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

– Mademoiselle Granger est là pour vous Lord Voldemort, l'informa-t-il avec politesse.

– Fais la rentrer Goyle.

L'ordre était sec et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était-il donc vraiment détestable avec tout le monde ? Le majordome se décala pour la laisser passer, et Hermione pénétra dans une immense pièce, avec une table de mixage mais surtout des dizaines d'autres instruments de musique dans tous les coins. Il y avait même un magnifique piano Steinway & Sons à côté de l'une des immenses fenêtres.

– Bonjour, salua-t-elle en apercevant Lord Voldemort.

Elle trouvait bizarre de l'appeler Lord Voldemort, tout comme de l'appeler monsieur alors qu'il semblait n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle, et sa salutation sonna un peu sèchement, faisant froncer les sourcils à son vis-à-vis. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il n'était pas seul, une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés était debout pas très loin de lui et le regardait avec adoration.

Elle la reconnu en un clin d'œil. Bellatrix Black. Une chanteuse très célèbre qui avait fait quelques morceaux avec Lord Voldemort. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, suivant le regard de Lord Voldemort, et la détailla avec une moue dédaigneuse.

– Bella, nous continuerons demain veux-tu ? fit Lord Voldemort.

Le ton était sans appel et il était clair que ce n'était en aucune façon une question.

– Bien sur my Lord, répondit Bellatrix Black.

Puis elle s'inclina légèrement, avant de passer devant Hermione en lui jetant un dernier regard noir.

– Vous demandez vraiment aux gens de s'incliner devant vous ? s'indigna Hermione lorsque Bellatrix Black fut sortie et la porte refermée derrière elle.

– Ce sont eux qui le souhaitent la plupart du temps. Ils se sentent honorés, répondit Lord Voldemort avec un mépris évident.

Elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre à tant de suffisance.

– Alors, vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai fait de votre… musique ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait cela que pour l'humilier, que pour lui montrer à quel point son talent était supérieur au sien. Mais elle n'allait pas repartir maintenant.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers son ordinateur, et pianota dessus quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et Hermione écouta. C'était bien sa mélodie, elle la reconnu aux premières notes. Pas exactement le tour qu'elle voulait donner à sa musique mais le thème était mis en valeur, rehaussé, sublimé par tout ce qu'il y avait autour, alors que c'était loin d'être de la musique classique.

La musique s'arrêta rapidement, et comme elle l'avait prévu Hermione se sentit humiliée et frustrée. Elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire quoi que ce soit de potable, et lui, en quelques jours, en avait fait un morceau qui pourrait faire des centaines de millions de vues sur YouTube s'il l'y mettait.

– Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir réellement du talent mademoiselle Granger, fit Lord Voldemort d'un air supérieur.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ? Elle s'en doutait qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour la rabaisser. Et elle le savait qu'elle était loin d'être la meilleure. Mais cela faisait juste mal de se le faire rappeler aussi violement. Lord Voldemort lui fit un sourire presque cruel qui laissait penser qu'il se délectait de son malaise.

– Je pense avoir deviné les prochaines mesures, fit-il ensuite.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier et elle l'attrapa presque machinalement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses quelques ratures couchées sur un papier froissé. C'était clair, net, élégant. Comme lui.

– C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lord Voldemort.

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit son brouillon de son sac.

– Non, fit-elle sèchement.

Elle posa sa feuille sur la surface la plus proche d'elle et sortit sans un mot de plus, sentant presque le regard narquois de Lord Voldemort lui bruler le dos. Elle réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à son retour chez elle, et passa le reste de sa soirée recroquevillée dans son lit, se sentant durablement humiliée.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort regarda Hermione Granger sortir avec un sourire suffisant. Il avait mille fois le talent de petites prétentieuses comme elle. Même si elle savait jouer raisonnablement bien du violon. Même si sa musique n'était pas totalement inintéressante – jamais il n'aurait pris le temps de composer quelque chose autour sinon, même si admettre cela lui coutait –. Mais elle restait tout de même bien trop loin de son génie.

Il s'approcha avec nonchalance du pupitre sur lequel elle avait posé son bout de papier et le saisit avec satisfaction. Malgré sa dénégation, il était presque certain d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle avait pensé. Tout le monde était toujours trop prévisible, et cela n'avait rien de complexe de déchiffrer l'esprit des autres.

Il le déplia d'un coup, et se pencha sur les pattes de mouches de la jeune fille. Sa satisfaction s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était un ajout complétement inattendu et qui en même temps semblait avoir parfaitement sa place. Plus perturbant encore, c'était un ajout qui donnait une tournure tout à fait différente à la partie précédente.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vivement vers son ordinateur, sa contrariété clairement inscrite sur son visage. Un instant, il voulut simplement envoyer Hermione Granger et sa mélodie au diable, mais ne put finalement résister au challenge d'adapter cette nouvelle partie.

oOoOoOo

Hermione rangea précautionneusement son violon. La répétition du matin venait de se terminer, et elle avait trois heures de libres avant une nouvelle répétition pour un autre morceau cette après-midi. Ces dix derniers jours, elle n'avait pas vraiment été dans son assiette, même si elle lutait férocement pour sortir de son esprit sa dernière rencontre avec Lord Voldemort, et retrouver sa maigre estime de soi qu'il avait piétinée sans un regard en arrière.

Elle enleva le mode avion de son téléphone portable et regarda plus par reflexe qu'autre chose si elle avait des nouveaux messages. Elle fut surprise d'en trouver un d'un numéro inconnu.

 _« Ecoute, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Lord Voldemort. »_

Elle ne s'étonna pas vraiment qu'il ait pu trouver son numéro de téléphone, même si cette idée la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle hésita un instant à ne pas suivre ses ordres, mais une fois de plus sa curiosité l'emporta.

Il y avait un lien en dessous du message et Hermione mit ses écouteurs avant de cliquer dessus. Une musique se téléchargea sur son téléphone, et elle la fit jouer immédiatement. C'était de nouveau sa mélodie, mais plus proche de ce à quoi elle avait pensé au début. Plus saisissante. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux de frustration lorsqu'elle composa une réponse.

 _« C'est bien. Très bien.»_

Elle avait trop de droiture pour en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être meilleur qu'elle au point de mentir. Même si elle aurait mesquinement préféré qu'il ait tort.

 _« Dis-moi ce qui manque. »_

 _« Rien, c'est comme toujours parfait Mr. le génie. »_ répondit-t-elle ironiquement, agacée par le ton autoritaire du message.

 _« Il y a quelque chose dans ta musique que tu n'as pas noté. Dis-moi ce que c'est. »_

Elle fut surprise qu'il ait pu se rendre compte de cela. Voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les derniers ajustements. Sentir ce manque de la musique. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'elle répondit.

 _« Seulement si tu demandes gentiment. »_

Elle n'était pas à son service après tout. Et s'il la tutoyait elle en ferait de même.

 _« J'évite de détruire ta carrière si tu me le dis. »_

Autant pour la gentillesse pensa-t-elle. Elle se demanda un instant à quel point cet homme pouvait vraiment détruire sa carrière, avant de conclure avec un frisson glacé qu'il en était surement tout à fait capable.

 _« Je ne peux pas expliquer ça par message. »_

Il n'y eut pas de réponses pendant quelques instants, et elle rangeait son téléphone au moment où celui-ci vibra de nouveau.

 _« Je viens de te commander un taxi. Il arrive dans cinq minutes au Barbican Hall. »_

Hermione fixa le téléphone avec incrédulité, avant d'attraper toutes ses affaires et de sortir en vitesse. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le taxi qu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait manger avec Harry dans une demi-heure, et elle envoya en vitesse un message pour décommander.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione revint pour la répétition de l'après-midi elle avait des dizaines de musiques en tête, et ce n'était pas du classique. Elle avait vu Lord Voldemort composer et c'était l'une des expériences les plus fascinantes qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Comme s'il avait la capacité d'immédiatement transformer une pensée en une musique. Il avait été aussi désagréable que précédemment, mais s'était au moins retenu de l'humilier et Hermione avait vraiment pu mesurer son génie.

Ils avaient travaillés jusqu'à ce que Hermione annonce qu'elle devait retourner à sa répétition, et il lui avait presque ordonnée de revenir le mercredi suivant, leur prochain moment de libre commun. Ils étaient sortis de sa maison en même temps, lui prenant un avion pour Paris où il allait donner un concert ce week-end, et Hermione filant à sa répétition. Il l'avait à peine saluée mais Hermione n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop subjuguée encore par ce qu'il était capable de faire, et s'en voulant en même temps pour cela.

oOoOoOo

– Non, non, surement pas, s'exclama Lord Voldemort.

– Mais si justement, répondit Hermione en le poussant légèrement pour prendre sa place.

Il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora. Elle modifia la note, changea légèrement plusieurs paramètres et relança la lecture. Puis elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction en entendant le résultat.

– Mieux non ? demanda-t-elle.

– Peut-être, admit Lord Voldemort du bout des lèvres.

Hermione était presque sure que s'il avait pu la tuer en toute impunité il l'aurait fait.

– Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais changer, affirma-t-elle.

– Laissons reposer un moment dans ce cas.

Hermione acquiesça et se redressa lentement. C'était beau ce que Lord Voldemort avait fait. Juste beau. Elle hésita un instant à lui demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite mais renonça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se moque d'elle en lui rétorquant qu'il avait de toute façon absolument tout fait, alors qu'elle avait à peine jeté quelques notes disparates sur un bout de papier. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une humiliation supplémentaire.

oOoOoOo

Hermione n'eut pas de nouvelle de Lord Voldemort pendant deux semaines, et n'en demanda pas. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait déterminé en quelques minutes à peine quel type de personne il était. Un complet solitaire pour qui personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Un fascinant génie peut-être, mais un avec un ego bien trop important.

Elle avait été tentée bien sûr de lui écrire un message pour lui demander des nouvelles de cette musique, tentée d'essayer de trouver une excuse pour le revoir de nouveau. Mais elle n'était pas Bellatrix Black. Elle ne s'inclinerait pas devant lui juste pour avoir une miette de son attention. Elle avait vécu vingt années parfaitement bien sans Lord Voldemort, et elle vivrait le reste de sa vie sans lui tout aussi bien.

Malgré sa résolution de ne plus penser à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que les bouts de partitions qu'elle notait dès qu'elle avait une idée avaient changé. Elle n'imaginait plus ces morceaux comme des mélodies classiques, mais comme quelques notes qui devraient être intégrées dans un tout. Dans un tout composé par Lord Voldemort.

Elle avait même téléchargé un logiciel pour composer de la musique, et avait tenté deux trois fois de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi qu'elle imagine, elle ne parvenait pas à le traduire correctement, et cela finit par la frustrer plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus nier le talent de Lord Voldemort. Et elle regrettait d'y avoir gouté, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait que difficilement l'oublier.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de sa salle de musique, savourant le calme retrouvé de sa demeure. Mais malgré le silence tout autour de lui, il était agité. Ces dernières semaines entre ses concerts il avait finalisé la chanson se basant sur les notes de Hermione Granger. Mais il lui manquait encore quelques petites choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait toujours su trouver ce qui faisait exactement la force des autres personnes dans le milieu, que ce soit des DJ, des chanteurs, des compositeurs, ou même des violonistes coincées. Il était né avec l'oreille absolue et un talent tout aussi exceptionnel. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui animait la musique de Hermione Granger simplement à partir de ses notes.

Il était aussi étrangement étonné de ne plus avoir eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées s'était toujours accrochées autant que possible à lui, se sentant au paradis lorsqu'il leur accordait une seule seconde de son attention. Mais Hermione Granger, malgré le fait d'avoir son numéro, et de savoir qu'il travaillait peut-être sur sa musique, ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois.

Il soupira et regarda d'un œil critique son ordinateur. Il allait tenter une fois de plus de donner forme à cette musique. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, peut-être consentirait-il à reconnaitre que, pour la première fois, il avait rencontré quelqu'un dont le talent n'était pas totalement inexistant.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort l'avait finalement recontactée, pour l'inviter une fois de plus à travailler sur cette musique avec lui. Elle avait hésité en voyant le message lui ordonnant presque de se rendre chez lui. Elle savait qu'elle se sentirait surement mal si elle passait encore quelques heures à voir son génie à l'œuvre, qui ferait encore plus ressortir son propre manque de talent.

Mais c'était une proposition trop tentante, et elle avait accepté. Elle avait de nouveau passé la soirée chez lui, et ils avaient ajusté les dernières notes, travaillant finalement plutôt harmonieusement ensemble. Lorsqu'elle écouta la version finale, un sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres de Hermione.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Lord Voldemort.

Sa voix était sèche, mais moins froide que d'habitude.

– Je crois que c'est juste parfait, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Il acquiesça, semblant du même avis qu'elle.

– Viens, je te raccompagne.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle pensait qu'il refermerait simplement la porte derrière elle, mais il traversa la cour avec elle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent au niveau du portail. L'heure des adieux était visiblement venue, pensa avec dérision Hermione.

–Lucius te contactera pour la gestion de tes droits.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ses droits lui importaient étrangement peu. Elle avait appris tellement de choses en côtoyant Lord Voldemort à peine quelques heures qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de se battre pour une quelconque rétribution.

– Je vais la nommer « Death Eater », continua Lord Voldemort.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ne collait pas du tout. Il n'avait rien compris s'il pensait que cette mélodie parlait de la mort. Au contraire, elle parlait de la vie, de l'espoir, de la renaissance.

– Non, fit-elle. Nomme la « Phoenix ».

Il sembla agacé, avant de hocher brusquement la tête. Ils restèrent un instant face à face, sans bouger, le froid glacial du mois de décembre les enveloppants. Puis Lord Voldemort se détourna et Hermione sentit son cœur se serer. Cette parenthèse dans sa vie bien réglée, à la fois frustrante et fascinante, venait de se terminer, et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Déjà à quelques pas d'elle, Lord Voldemort s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna légèrement vers elle. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était absolument splendide de profil, une légère brise dégageant son visage et le froid rosissant légèrement ses joues.

– Tu en as d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

– Pardon ?

– Des morceaux que tu as écrits. Tu en as d'autres ?

– Quelques-uns.

– Si tu souhaites partager avec moi tes autres musiques, tu sais où me joindre, fit-il.

Puis il se détourna de nouveau. Hermione le regarda partir, une étrange chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Elle se sentait soudainement heureuse, sans savoir si c'était parce qu'elle pourrait de nouveau collaborer avec lui, ou simplement parce qu'elle allait le revoir.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé.


End file.
